Who Knew
by jessers113
Summary: How Zoe and Wade get through the ups and downs of their relationship through the years.
1. Chapter 1

**There is no cheating in my story because in my mind Wade would have never done it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixie or the characters.**

* * *

_February 13th 2013_

"Hey Lavon" Zoe greeted walking into the main house for breakfast

"Hey Big Z, how's it goin? Eggs?" he asked and pointing to the frying pan in his hand

"Sure! I'm pretty good. So glad I'm off today but I'm either on call or working until Saturday afternoon. Brick and Shelby are going to Florida for Valentine's Day."

"Oh man, that stinks. Did you and Wade have any plans?"

"Not that I know of, we actually never even talked about it. I don't think we're big Valentine's Day people."

Just then Wade walked in with a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates.

"For you Doc." he smiled placing the gifts in front of her and placing a small kiss on her cheek.

Lavon smiled at his friends "not big V-Day people huh?" he said as he walked out of the room

Wade gave Zoe a questioning look "Is he talking about us?"

"Well yeah, I didn't think we would be doing anything. I didn't realize you even knew it was coming up."

"Oh, well the decorations in Town Square kinda give it away. But I never really was a big fan of this holiday...until you came along that is."

She smiled and blushed a little. She was really getting used to the sweet and sensitive Wade. "Now I feel bad that I'm working or on-call as of 9pm tonight until Brick gets back Saturday afternoon." she pouted

"Well" Wade looked over at the clock. "We have 12 hours to celebrate then. Let's go!" he then lifted her up from the stool and carried her out of the house. Not before she grabbed her flowers and chocolates.

"I didn't get you anything" she pouted as he carried her up to her porch

"I can think of a couple of things you could do" he smirked and winked at her as he placed her down

"I bet you could" she smacked him lightly and walked into her house

"Why don't you get dressed in one of your fancy designer dresses and those heels you love so much and I'll take you out for the day? Mobile?" he suggested "I'll be back in 10 minutes" he turned to leave

"Wade, I can't get dressed in 10 minutes, I don't even know where in Mobile we're going. It's going to take me at least 30-60 minutes. I should redo my hair and my nails. Find the perfect outfit. You can't just spring these things on a lady."

She rambled on for another moment until he stopped her the only way he knew how. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. As he pulled away he smiled down at her.

"Thank you." she said and laughed "How bout I'll get ready and I'll text you when you can come back. I know you aren't going dressed like that anyway." she pointed to his raddy old jeans and flannel shirt with a whole in the sleeve.

"No, I'm not. Sounds like a plan" he chuckled as he walked out of the house

A half hour later she texted him. He drove around to her side of the pond, got out and walked in the house. Zoe was standing there going through her purse on the bed as he came up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist.

"You look hot" he whispered

She blushed and turned around still in his arms. He slowly released her and took a better look.

"You don't look that bad yourself" she admired his crisp white dress shirt, new jeans and clean shoes. "This outfit looks familiar"

He smiled "Yeah i wore this when I was trying to impress you right before you decided to go out with Dr. Doolittle."

She let out a small chuckle "Oooh ok, I like it. We should get you more of these shirts. They're hot" she winked, grabbed her purse and made her way out the door

Once they got to Mobile they walked around the town, Zoe was dragging him in and out of every shop imaginable. Wade tolerated it for about 2 hours and then sat himself on a bench with about 6 bags filled with clothes and shoes.

"I'm done shopping" he proclaimed and flung his head back closing his eyes

She sat beside him and put her hand on his knee. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize there would be such good sales the day before Valentines Day"

"Neither did I or I woulda suggested we go elsewhere"

"Ok fine, lets put these in the car and then we can do whatever you want for the rest of the day."

"I want to **not** shop, and maybe see a movie?" he suggested

She nodded "Sounds good and then dinner!"

"Yes, food is good too"

They put all the bags back in the car and then headed to the movie theater. Of course being Valentine's Day, they're were mostly romance movies playing. Wade cringed at the selection in front of him.

"Aren't most of these old?" he asked Zoe who as also staring at the list

"Yeah, but I guess since it's Valentines Day they brought them back. We don't have to see a movie."

"No it's ok, After all the shopping I could use a nap anyway. You pick one."

"Ugh men." she scoffed "Sweet Home Alabama is playing. You ever see that?"

"I am proud to say I have not."

"Well you are today."

2 hours later they walked out of the theater and down to one of the fancy restaurants around the corner. They chatted about the movie, which Wade would never admit that he actually found it good. After dinner they went back to the car and headed home. They made it just in time because the second they walked into Zoe's house her phone started ringing with patients. They're romantic pre-Valentines Day was over and it was back to reality.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it. I would love to continue this story and add a few more chapters if you all like it. Please let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoD**

* * *

"Baby, when will you be off again for more then a day?" Wade asked as they sat on his couch watching a movie

Zoe was half asleep and just mumbled something that Wade couldn't quite understand. Lately Zoe has been working and on call everyday with only a few days off in over a month.

"Doc?" Wade nudged her a little to wake her

"Huh, what did you say?" she whispered stretching off his shoulder

"When will you be off for more than one day at a time?" he asked again

"Ugh, I don't know, I'm really starting to get exhausted." she yawned

"Yeah I know, it's 6:30 and your past out."

"I'm sorry, I'll talk to Brick tomorrow and see when I can get some lengthy time off."

"Good, cause you owe me a vacation or at least a weekend away. Since you screwed up the last one."

"I did not screw it up. I just got a little preoccupied."

"I'll say" he laughed and brought her in closer to him

The rest of the night was spent relaxing on the couch and watching TV. Zoe made it till about 9:00 when she was out cold on his shoulder.

The next day Zoe marched into Brick's office. "Brick, I need some time off. I have been here almost everyday and on call every night for the last month. You keep going on vacations or nights away and ya know what...I need some time off too."

Brick was a little taken back by her outburst. "I'm sorry Dr. Hart I guess I have taken advantage of you since me and Shelby got serious. You can have as much time off as you need."

Zoe was shocked that he was that quick to apologize and give her the time off. He has been much happier and nicer ever since Shelby though. "Thank you Brick, I'll discuss it with Wade and get back to you. I think he wants to take a little vacation." she smiled at him

"Good for you too. You guys are pretty good together..Who knew" he chuckled

Zoe just smiled and went into her office to call Wade. "Hey Baby guess what."

"Um, you're naked in your office and you need me to come help you?"

"NOOO, that's gross. I talked to Brick and he said I could have as much time off as I want." she squealed

"Really?! I have to talk to Maynard and see what he can give me. He just came in, I'm gonna go talk to him. Call you in a bit."

"Alright, bye"

After a few minutes he called back "So how long are we escaping for?" she asked

"He told me to take a week if I wanted it. Said he wanted to train Tom Long anyway."

"Really? A week? This is so exciting! Where should we go? Oh my gosh I need to pack."

"Baby, stop, calm down. We can discuss this all when we get home. How bout I come over to your place around 7."

"Ok that sounds great" she was smiling so wide. She was so happy to get away for a little bit and to go with Wade made it even better. She really needed a vacation.

Wade walked into Zoe's at 7 like he said with 2 burgers and a six-pack of beer. "Honey. I'm home" he joked walking into her room

"I missed you" she smiled and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck

"I missed you too. How was your day?"

"It was fine, Old Man Jenkins came in today trying to get me to sign his DMV papers again. I'm not making that mistake again" she laughed thinking about her first night in Bluebell

"Yeah please don't. We don't want George Tucker gettin run over again."

"How was your day?"

"Eh, it was ok. I started teaching Tom some of the drinks. I really don't see him panning out as a bartender but we'll see."

"Yeah, it seems off. But he wants to be with Wanda." she laughed "So where you wanna go on vacation?"

"Anywhere where I can see you in a bikini." he smirked

"It's March. Where would that be?"

"Well gee Zo, it's 80 degrees here so I'm thinking anywhere between Florida and Arizona"

"Ok well Florida sounds nice, how about Key West? That's a fun place. I went there on Spring Break a few times."

"Really? Zoe Hart in Key West for Spring Break, I would have loved to see that. Are there pictures?"

"Uh no, i..don't..think..there..are." she smiled

"Ha, I'll find them one day"

Soon after that they officially booked there trip to Key West. Zoe immediately started going through all her clothes and trying to figure out what she was going to pack.

"Babe, you have a week to pack. We are you trashing your closet now?

"Well I really don't know if i have the right clothes to wear down there. I mean these blouses and dress really won't work. I need sundress and tank tops and bathing suits and more shorts. I need to go shopping." she exclaimed

"Well I ain't goin with you. Take Rose or AnnaBeth or even Tansy but please do not bring me. I have all the clothes i need."

"Fine, I will" she stuck her tongue out at him and crawled into bed "Are you coming?"

"Hell yeah" he jumped up from the couch and followed her

The next few days went by really slow. Both Zoe and Wade couldn't wait to get away. Zoe went on her shopping trip on Saturday with Rose and got enough clothes for a month in Key West.

"Baby look at all the cute outfits i got!" she squealed running into his house

"Oh goody, i was hoping you were gonna show me everything. I sat here all day just waiting"

"Fine, I won't model my new bikini's for you." she said and went to walk out of the house

Wade quickly jumped up from the couch and grabbed her wrist "Hold on there girl, you didn't mention bikini's. I wanna see those"

"Hmmm, nah nevermind. You can just wait and see how amazing these look on me until we're there. They cover almost...nothing" she winked and left

3 Days later they were off to Key West. Lavon dropped them off at the airport.

"Alright Y'all have fun, but not to much fun. I ain't coming down there to bail ya out or anything."

"We're not gonna get arrested Lavon." Zoe laughed "We're not 21 and immature. We are responsible 30 year olds. We'll I am" smiled and looked over at Wade

"Hey! I can behave myself. I've only been arrested twice, and neither of it was for drinking."

Lavon laughed and grabbed Zoe in a big bear hug "I'll miss ya Z, keep an eye on him" he whispered

She laughed "I will"

Wade and Lavon said their goodbye which included that handshake they do all the time. Wade grabbed his and Zoe's carry one bags and they were on there way.

* * *

**Please review :) and I'll put an update up as soon as I can**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoD**

* * *

They landed in Key West around 12:00pm and went straight to the hotel. After they checked in they were shown to their room. The room was beautiful with a view of the ocean from a huge balcony.

"I could get used to this" Zoe said making her way to the balcony

"Get used to what Doc? You have a water view at home."

Zoe just looked at him and rose her eyebrow. "Seriously you are comparing the swampy alligator pond to this gorgeous water surrounded by palm trees?"

"Alright fine, maybe it's not as breath-taking from your side of the pond but I see no difference, cause my view usually includes you." he whispered kissing the side of her neck

"Well aren't you the little sweet talker. What do you want?"

"Nothing, everything I want is right here." wrapping his arms around her waist resting his hands on her stomach

"Oh lord Wade, it is 12:30 in the afternoon, calm yourself. Now I'm gonna go freshen up and then we can go get something to eat."

"Fine, but later...you're all mine"

Zoe laughed and made her way to the bedroom finding something a little more classy to wear then her airplane clothes. "Ready" she smiled and grabbed her purse "I'm starving"

They made their way to main part of Key West. It was filled with bars and restaurants and all sorts of different people. Nothing like Bluebell at all.

"Well there is definitely a good selection" Wade observed as they walked down the street. They saw a bar that might be as close to the Rammer Jammer as they'll get that week. "Hogs Breath? That's appealing" Wade chuckled

"Let's give it a try." Zoe smiled as they walked in

They had a nice lunch and chatted with the bartender. Asking him his suggestions on things to do and places to eat and drink. He in return asked them their story.

"So where are you guys from?" he asked

"Bluebell Alabama" Zoe answered adding "It's about 20 miles away from Mobile."

"You don't sound like you're from Alabama." he stated

"Well, I'm originally from New York City but moved down there almost 2 years ago."

"That's a drastic change" he said handing Wade another beer

"Yeah well, i inherited half of the medical practice down there" she smiled

"Oh, that explains it a little bit. So you're a doctor, what about you Man?" he asked referring to Wade

"Well I grew up there and I'm a bartender at the town bar." he said taking a swig of his beer

"A doctor and a bartender...Nice" he smirked at them

"Small town living I guess." Wade laughed "Even though I did beat out a lawyer."

"Wade!" Zoe bugged her eyes out at him

"What, I did and I'm proud of that"

The bartender just laughed at the couple in front of him. He has seen all sorts of people come through this bar. Never has he seen such a miss-matched couple seem to work so well.

They finished their meal and made their way up and down the street. Going in and out of the little shops and peaking in at the rest of the restaurants. After a couple hours they decided to go back to the hotel.

"Wanna go for a swim?" Zoe asked unpacking her bag into the small dresser across from the bed

Wade was sitting on the bed flipping through the channels. "Sure, that means I get to see one of those secret bikini's" he wiggled his eye brows

Zoe smirked "Yep, it does. Now go away, I need to change." she shoved him out the door throwing one of his bathing suits out with him

She came out a few minutes later. Wade was a little disappointed seeing her come out with a robe on covering the bikini he was so excited to see.

"What? I'm not walking through the hotel in a bikini for everyone to see."

They made their way down to the pool that was pretty deserted. There was one couple in the hot tub and another lying on the chairs across the pool. Wade kicked off his flip flops and threw his towel over a chair. He jumped in the pool and watched Zoe do the same as he just did. Wade's jaw dropped as she undid her robe.

"I approve Doc." he smiled making his way to the edge of the pool where she had sat herself. "You comin in? No snakes in this water." he winked

"Just one" she replied and ran her hands through his wet hair. He rested his arms on her thighs and grabbed her waist. Twisting the side of her bikini in his fingers. He then lifted her up off the side and plopped her in the water. "Hey! I woulda came in eventually."

He just laughed "You enjoying our little vacation so far?"

"Ah yes, I really needed this." she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. "Thanks for making this happen. Maybe I can actually get a tan?"

"Well if you need me to rub any kind of oils or what not all over you, you let me know."

"Will do Cowboy"

After their swim they went back to the room and we're discussing dinner. Zoe was lying on the bed when Wade crawled up next to her. Just like down at the pool he started playing with the side of her bikini.

"Ya know, I saw a room service menu on the coffee table...just sayin" he smirked now tugging at the strings

"Oh yeah? Maybe we should take a look at that...in a little bit" she winked and brought him up to her level so they were face to face. With that she crashed her lips to his.

They never did get to look at that menu

The next morning they were awoken by the sun shining in through the window. Zoe pushed herself off Wade's chest and looked at the clock. It was almost 11:30, she couldn't remember the last time she slept this late and she truly enjoyed it. She went to get up when Wade pulled her back against him.

"Where ya goin? he said still half asleep

She lightly moved her fingers around his bare chest "Well since it's 11:30 I figured maybe I'd get a shower and since we never did eat dinner, I was thinking about lunch."

"Yeah I am pretty hungry" he kissed her a few times before he pulled back "Did you ever call Lavon and let him know we got here?"

"That is what you're thinking about when your kissing me...Lavon?"

"What? No! Eww! C'mon Doc."

Zoe just laughed at the disgusted look on Wade's face. She got up and made her way to the bathroom, looking over her shoulder at him, she winked. "You comin?" Wade jumped from the bed so fast and quickly followed her.

Most of the vacation consisted of what they did the first day. They spent the mornings sleeping in, the afternoons on the beach or in the pool and the nights spent at a bar and then straight back to the room. They couldn't have asked for a better vacation but it went way to fast and they were now packing to head home.

"I don't wanna leave." Zoe sulked

"I don't either, that means we have to go back to work and dealing with the drama of Bluebell."

"Promise me we'll come back soon."

"Absolutely, I think we need this vacation every so often to keep us sane."

"I talked to Lavon and he said he can't wait for us to come back. He said he's been very bored and the house is way to quiet with out us every morning."

"Poor guy really needs to get himself a women." Wade scoffed

"Oh please, you know you would be lost if Me and Lavon ever went somewhere and left you behind for a week."

"Baby, I'd be lost if you went away for a day."

"Wade we are leaving in 10 minutes, you ain't getting nothin so stop" she laughed

"I'm serious Doc, I don't know what I would do without you. No, I'm not looking for sex or anything when I say this...I love you."

"You what?"

"I love you Zoe, I think I have ever since you busted into my house yellin about the fuse box."

Zoe was near tears at this point, she didn't think she would ever hear Wade Kinsella tell her that he loved her. "I love you too Wade." she smiled and kissed him

And with that they were off to the airport and headed back to Bluebell.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Keep reviewing and I will keep updating.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews :) I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoD**

It's been about 2 weeks since they returned from their trip to Key West and they were stronger than ever. Wade just sang Crazy Earl off the roof of The Hardware Store and was making his way back to the plantation with Zoe.

"I don't think he will ever change." Wade said breaking the silence

"Ya never know. Maybe someday something will just click in his head and he'll go back to being regular Earl."

"I doubt it, it would have to be a complete miracle."

"Miracle's happen, I'm with you aren't I?"

Wade just laughed at her and they went into her house.

Two days later Zoe was awoken by the sound of Wade throwing up in the bathroom. She got up and made her way to the door.

"Alright there cowboy?"

"I'm thinkin no" he gave a soft chuckle and rose from the floor and rinsed his mouth out with some mouthwash

Zoe gave him a sympathetic look and guided him back to bed "Looks like you're not going anywhere today. I'll call Wally and let him know, you get some rest." she ordered "I am taking care of you today"

"Yes ma'am. Could you get me some of that soup we had during the flu? That was good."

"Absolutely" she smiled and went to get him his soup from Lavons

"Hey Big Z. you're up early on your day off."

"Yeah well Wade is sick so I'm gonna make him some soup."

"By make you mean open the can and hit start on the microwave?"

"Yep" she smiled and grabbed the can out of the cabinet

When she brought the soup and some Gatorade back to her place she heard him in the bathroom again. She placed it all down on the coffee table and made her way towards him.

"You look horrible" she pouted

"I feel horrible, worse than when I had the flu. What do you think I have?"

"Well, there is a stomach virus going around. Rose and George had it last week, remember? It only lasted 2 days though."

"Yipee, 2 days of puking, should be fun. You should stay away, I don't want you getting it"

"Nope, I am going to take care of you and if I happen to get it then you get to take care of me. You did a very good job last time." she kissed him on his forehead and turned to get the Gatorade "You definitely have a fever. Keep drinking this, it should help a little."

"Thanks" he smirked and took the cup

"I'm gonna run over to your place and grab you some of your movies, you want anything else?"

"Maybe a sweatshirt, I'm getting the chills."

"Ok baby, I'll be right back"

Zoe took care of Wade for the 2 days and finally on the 3rd day he was back to normal.

"I can not believe how much better I feel today! It's like I'm a brand new man." he exclaimed while getting ready for work

"Good, I'm glad because you were really starting to get pathetic near the end."

He shoved her a bit and laughed "Gee thanks Doc. But really, thanks for taking care of me, you're awesome. How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine, I think I dodged the bullet" she smiled at him through the mirror as she put on her makeup

The two of them made their way to Lavons for breakfast and then were off to work. Around 1:00 Zoe was finishing up her morning patience when a wave of nausea swept through her stomach. About 5 minutes later Zoe made her way out of the bathroom to find Brick standing waiting for her.

"You alright Dr. Hart?"

"Wade had that stomach bug the last couple days, I guess I have it now."

"Well why don't you go on home. There aren't many patients this afternoon, I can take it from here. And I'll let Wade know, I was heading to the Rammer Jammer for lunch anyway. You feel better. I'll see in a few days"

"Ok thank you Brick. Hopefully I'll see you in a couple of days. I'll keep you updated."

With that she made her way back to the plantation changed into a pair of Wade's sweatpants and a sweatshirt and climbed into bed. Wade came in about 10 minutes later with some flowers and Gatorade.

"Sorry Doc" he apologized "I guess you jinxed yourself this morning."

"Ugh I guess so. It's not your fault though, I could have gotten it from anyone."

He kissed her forehead and put the flowers in a vase on her dresser. "You don't feel warm and you don't look as pale as I did. Maybe you won't have it as bad."

"I hope not."

"Why don't you get some sleep, I have to go back to work but I'll be home by 6. You want anything before I go? Soup?"

"No soup but maybe some crackers."

"You got it Doc"

He quickly made his way over to Lavon's to grab a box of crackers. Brought them back to Zoe, gave her another kiss and made his way back to the Rammer Jammer.

When he got back to the carriage house after his shift, Zoe was sitting on her couch watching TV.

"You look better."

"I feel so much better. Maybe I don't have the bug after all. Might have been just from watching you puke for 2 days straight."

"Well I'm glad. Are you hungry? I ate before I left work but if you want I can go grab you something."

"I'm good, I went over to Lavon's about an hour ago and made myself a sandwich. I am so tired though, all I've wanted to do today was sleep."

"Well maybe you have more of this bug then you thought you did. Are you working tomorrow?"

"I was supposed to but since I threw up today Brick is working for me but I might try to go in since I seem to be fine now."

"Why don't you see how you feel in the morning."

"Yeah i probably will."

For the rest of the evening they sat and watched TV and eventually went to bed. Zoe woke up around 11 the next morning running for the bathroom. Wade quickly followed and knelt behind her.

"I guess you are still sick." he stated holding her hair and rubbing her back

"Ugh, I guess I am. I don't get it, I was fine all afternoon and night and now I'm sick again."

Zoe made her way back to bed and slept for a couple more hours. Right before Wade left for work around 4:30 she sprung up from the bed and ran back to the bathroom.

"This is the weirdest bug I've ever had. I feel fine one minute and then sick the next. It makes no sence, and this whole time I can't help but think about a cheeseburger."

"A what? How can someone think about a cheeseburger while they're throwing up?" he kissed her head and made his way to the door. "I gotta get to work, I'll call you later."

"Ok, can you bring me back a cheeseburger?"

"Alright, you're weird Doc, or maybe you're pregnant." he laughed as he made his way out the door and into his car

Zoe stood frozen in the doorway to the bathroom. "Pregnant?" she asked herself and ran to the calendar on her dresser. She started counting back days and then weeks. "Oh crap"

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Is she pregnant? **

**Please keep reviewing and I'll have an update up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reviewing, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hart of Dixie**

* * *

Zoe sat in her room just staring at the calender. "I can't be pregnant." she said a little louder than expected.

"What?"

Zoe jumped when she heard that familiar voice. "Oh my gosh Annabeth you scared me."

"Sorry but did you just say pregnant? Are you?"

"No no, I can't be. It's just this stupid bug that's going around. It has to be."

"Why would you think you were pregnant then?"

"Well I didn't until Wade mentioned it. I've been randomly throwing up yesterday and today but I'm also hungry. He jokingly suggested that I could be pregnant."

"Well I had that bug a few days ago and I wasn't randomly throwing up and I was most definitely not hungry. Is there a possibility you may be pregnant?"

Zoe thought back those last couple weeks "I guess anything is possible but we always used protection."

"You of all people should know that doesn't always work 100%."

"Yeah I know. I guess I should go to the practice. Will you come with me?"

"Of course ."

"Wait, you came here, what's up?"

"Oh right, I ran into Wade and thought I would come see how you were doing."

Zoe just smiled and made her way to the door with Annabeth right behind her. They got to the practice and made their way to Zoe's office. She was so glad that Brick and Addie were already gone. She grabbed a pregnancy test out of the closet and went into the bathroom. She came back 2 minutes later and sat behind her desk holding the test.

"How long do we have to wait?" Annabeth asked

"It says 5 minutes. I'm so nervous. What if I am? What if Wade runs? How will I raise this baby on my own?"

"Zoe relax, Wade Kinsella is many things, but someone who runs away in this kind of situation, he is not. You will not be raising this baby on your own, the entire town of Bluebell would not have that."

Zoe smiled "Thanks Annabeth, I'm glad you're here." the timer on Zoe's phone went off, she took a deep breath and looked down at the stick in her hand. "I'm pregnant"

Annabeth couldn't help but smile and that made Zoe smile.

"That's exciting Zoe, it may not be the ideal time and you obviously didn't plan this but everything will be fine." Annabeth said and made her way to the other side of the desk. She gave Zoe a hug and rubbed her back.

"Thanks again AB, is it bad or wrong that I'm actually a little excited about this? Don't get me wrong I'm freaking out and still worried about how Wade will react but I'm happy."

Annabeth smiled "Not at all and I think he'll be fine. I mean you did say he's the one who brought it up right. Maybe he secretly wants you to be."

"Maybe, Who knew me and Wade Kinsella would ever have a baby together. I sure as hell didn't when I first met him." Zoe laughed

"How are you going to tell him?"

"Um I have no idea, I don't think I can just blurt this out."

"Might not be the best idea, maybe ease into it. Feel him out, mention his little comment this morning."

"That's a good idea. I will have to get a blood test done just to make sure I am 100% pregnant. Do you think I should do that first? I don't want to tell him I am and then this stick not be right."

"Well, how long would you have to wait for a blood test result to come in? Plus wouldn't Brick have to do that?"

"Yeah that or I go to Mobile." With that Zoe got up from her chair grabbed another pregnancy test and went back to the bathroom. She came back again holding the second test. "If this one is positive too, I'll tell Wade tonight. If not I go to Mobile and get a offical test tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan."

They waited in silence for the second test results to come up. When they did Zoe threw it in the Ziploc bag with the other one and got up from the desk.

"I guess I have to figure out how to tell Wade" she smiled

"YAY! I'm excited for this" Annabeth exclaimed

Just then there was a knock on the door and Zoe through the bag under her desk.

"Come in"

"Zoe? I thought I heard commotion in here, Hi Annabeth." George greeted

"Hey George, whats up?" Zoe asked

"Well I came into see Brick about this rash I have on my arm but he's not here. Could you look at it?

"Yeah sure, come on in."

"I'm gonna head down to the Butter Stick, meet me there?"

"Yeah I'll be there in 10. Thanks again AB."

"No problem, see you in a bit. Bye George." with that she exited the practice

"I thought you were sick?"

"Yeah, I am...I think. I came here to get some...medicine. Let me see that arm."

Zoe examined his arm, gave him a cream for the rash and they were both almost out the door when Zoe realized she forgot the pregnancy tests under her desk.

"I forgot my medicine, I'll see ya later George."

"Alright, feel better Zoe."

"Thanks" she ran in grabbed the tests and threw them in her bag. Then she went down to meet Annabeth. They ordered a couple of sweet teas and left.

"Oh my gosh, why don't I remember these being so good."

"Yeah i thought you hated sweet tea?"

"I did but when I heard you order it, it just sounded so good. I still really want a cheeseburger too."

Annabeth smiled and simply said "Cravings"

"I guess so" at that point Zoe was beaming when she saw Lavon walking towards them

"Good afternoon Ladies." he said tipping his hat towards them

"Hey Lavon" they both said

Lavon looked at Zoe curiously "Why you got that big dumb smile?"

"Hey!" she yelled "I'm just happy, can't a girl be happy?"

"Sorry, of course you can. I just thought you were sick."

"Well I'm not. I feel perfectly fine."

Lavon gave a questioning look to Annabeth, who just shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll see you Ladies later." he smiled and walked away

Annabeth waited for him to get out of ear shot and then turned to Zoe "You are definitely pregnant" she whispered

Zoe smiled once again "I was a real bitch to him wasn't I?"

"Nah, he'll just think it's your time of the month. All men do when we snap at them. You wanna get that cheeseburger?"

"Yes!" she laughed

They walked into the Rammer Jammer. Wade had his back against the bar and was wiping down the glasses. Annabeth and Zoe walked up behind him and sat on the stools.

"Barkeep, we'll have two cheeseburger and two iced teas." Zoe ordered

Wade turned around and smiled at the ladies. "Someone is feeling better." he kissed her

"So much better" she said in the middle of sucking down the last of the sweet tea in her cup and slamming it down on the bar "Hit me"

Wade laughed and took the cup and tossed it in the garbage. He then went to fix up two more iced teas and slid them across the bar. The girls caught them and laughed.

"You're in an awfully good mode. She take some happy pills?" he asked Annabeth

"Something like that." she answered

Their cheeseburgers came out 5 minutes later and Zoe couldn't have been happier.

"This is amazing, almost as good as that sweet tea earlier."

"It's a cheeseburger Doc, from here. How good could it be? Is yours amazing too AB?"

"It is quite good." she finished her last bite and turned to Zoe "I have to go though, Lemon and I have to plan a party for Babs Foster. Call me later?"

"Oh I will" she gave Annabeth and hug and turned to Wade "What time do you get off?"

"About 20 minutes. Wait for me?"

"Always. I'll take another one of these though." she shook her cup that is now empty

"Comin right up."

She waited for him to finish his shift and then the two of them started to head back to the plantation. Every step they took Zoe began to get even more nervous about telling him about the baby. By the time they made it back to her house she felt like she couldn't even breathe. Wade noticed how tense she was and started to worry.

"Are you alright Doc? You look a little pale. Are you gonna puke again?"

"No, I'm fine but I do need to talk to you." she led him over to the couch and sat beside him

"You're freakin me out a little."

"Please don't freak out. Do you remember what you said to me this afternoon before you left for work?" she was now twisting her hands around like she always does when she's nervous and Wade noticed. He took her hands in his to try to calm her down and himself. He was trying to remember the earlier conversation.

"Not really" he honestly said

"Well, I said that I really wanted a cheeseburger and since I was puking you said I was weird or maybe I'm..." she paused and looked at him

"Pregnant?" he asked

She shook her head and a small smile crept on to her face "You were right Wade, I'm pregnant"

Wade saw the smile on Zoe's face but he wasn't sure if he heard her correctly. "What?"

* * *

**Well, how will Wade react? Is he going to run? Please review and I just might put up an update tomorrow :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reviewing guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I loved writing it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoD**

* * *

"I'm pregnant and please don't freak out or run away because I'm really happy about this. I never thought I would be but I am and Annabeth is too and I know the rest of the town probably will have a lot to say about the doctor and the bartender having a baby. But i think we'll be fine and Lavon will probably be just as excited as we are..." she continued to talk faster than ever before

Wade was just staring at her as she rambled on about who knows what, they only thing he heard was Zoe saying those two little words that were going to change his life forever. He quickly snapped out of his trance and finally heard her rambling and did what he knew worked best. He grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her.

"Shut up Doc." he smiled

She smiled back at him and she knew in that moment that everything was going to be ok and he wasn't going anywhere. "I was so scared to tell you"

"Why? You actually thought I was gonna run away? What kind of man would i be...Did you say Annabeth is excited?"

Zoe laughed and shook her head. "After you left i ran over to my calender and was counting back. I accidentally said out loud the word pregnant and she heard me. She came with me to the practice when i took the tests and I'm so glad cause I honestly think she kept me sane these past couple hours."

"I see, so who else knows? Lavon, Lemon, Cricket?" he teased

"No you jerk, just Annabeth and you." she smiled

Before he even knew what he was doing he had his hands on her stomach "So there's somethin in there?"

"Something? A baby, Wade. That is probably the size of your finger nail." she placed her hands over his

"Cool" he pulled her in closer to him so her head was now resting on his shoulder. "I love you"

She began to cry, all the emotions from the last 6 hours were coming to the surface. She somehow muttered out an "I love you" back. He lifted her off him and wiped the tears from her cheek.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, you better get used to this and mood swings cause those are in full swing already. I snapped at Lavon earlier." she chuckled

"Everything will be fine, you can yell at me all you want. That's nothing new, and I'll run down to the Dixie Stop and load up on tissues."

"You're amazing...are you drunk?"

"What? No! Doc, Imma be honest I never wanted kids, never thought I'd be good at it. I mean i grew under Crazy Earl's roof. He's not exactly Dad of the Year. But then you came along and turned my whole world upside down. I'd be lyin if i said i never thought about having kids with you these past couple months. I'm excited." he explained

And with that more tears came rushing out of Zoe. Wade brought her in for a hug and let her cry into his shirt. She sat up a minute later and looked at him. "We're not our parents, we just have to keep telling ourselves that and hopefully we'll learn from their mistakes."

"We have 3 parents that are alive and suck and we have 2 parents that are dead and probably would have been the best grandparents this kid coulda had. Well your mom is a little judgemental but maybe she'll surprise you."

"Maybe, but I know I'm gonna have to listen to her go on and on about how I'm ruining my life down here."

"Are you?"

"I don't think I am. I think this was the smartest decision i ever made. Well not the baby, that's was a little oops but moving here, being with you. I don't think I'd be this happy anywhere else."

Wade just smiled, he knew no one else on this earth would make him as happy as he is with Zoe. "Well then, what now? You gonna let Brick examine you?"

"Oh hell no, I'll look for a OBGYN in Mobile. When is your next day off?"

"Tuesday, which so happens to be your day off as well."

"Great I will find one and hopefully make an appointment. But first I have to call Annabeth. She's probably dying to know what happened."

He laughed and handed her her phone. He smiled listening to Zoe squeal on the phone telling her all about the conversation they just had. When Zoe got off the phone she got up and went to her purse. She took the plastic bag out and went to throw it away.

"Hold on, what's that?" Wade asked getting up from the couch

"Pregnancy tests, we don't need them."

"I wanna see" he grabbed them out of her hand

"Ew, why? You do know I peed on them?"

"I don't want touch em, I just wanna see the evidence for myself. Not that I don't believe you."

"Alright here"

Wade examined the two stick and turned to Zoe. "Why did you take two?"

"Just to make sure. Sometimes they are wrong. So my plan was if the second one came out negative I would wait to tell you and go to Mobile and get a blood test done. I didn't want to tell you and then it turn out wrong. Especially since i was expecting a different reaction and didn't wanna cause trouble with out 100% truth."

"Ooh Kay. So when do you plan on telling the rest of the town?"

"Um not until I pop the kid out?"

"Yeah ok, were a little slower down here but I think they would realize that you put on some weight."

"I did? Already?"

"Nooo, but in 9 months you will have"

"Oh you scared me. Sorry, honestly I'd like to hold off as long as possible. I mean we can tell Lavon but other than that, it will travel through town real fast."

"You got it"

Tuesday seemed to take forever to get to them, they couldn't wait to go to the doctor and get a 100% confirmation that she was pregnant. Not that she needed that, she had all the signs. They were waiting to tell Lavon until the got home that evening. They were sitting in the waiting room when the nurse called them into the back. She took a blood sample and got them situated for the Doctor.

"Good afternoon, I'm Dr. Jones. You must be Dr. Hart."

"You can call me Zoe and this is my boyfriend Wade."

"Hi Wade" she shook his hand "Well Zoe you are indeed pregnant, congratulations. We'll do an ultrasound to see how far along you are and see if we can hear a heartbeat." she informed

She got them all set up and started the ultrasound. "It looks like you are about 7 weeks pregnant. I know it's really tiny and hard to see but there is your baby." she pointed out to a little bean like shape on the screen

Zoe turned to Wade and noticed that he, Wade Kinsella had tears in his eyes. She squeezed his hand and turned back to the screen. Not a second later they heard the faint sound of a heartbeat coming from the machine. Dr. Jones turned up the volume.

"Strong heartbeat" Zoe said

"Yes, very strong. You have a healthy little one. Looks like they'll be making an arrival around November 10th. I'll print out some pictures." she smiled at the couple in front of her

"Thanks" Zoe smiled at the doctor as she left the room

Wade was just staring at the screen. "That's amazing" was all he could say while wiping away tears.

Zoe kissed him "It really is"

The doctor came in and handed Wade about 5 or 6 photos. "Here ya go Dad"

Wade stood there and slowly took the photos from her. "Thanks"

Dr. Jones smiled, she knew that look on Wade's face. She has seen it many times before on first time parents. "First time you heard that?"

"Uh yeah" he said shyly

"Well get used to it, you'll be hearing it the rest of your life" she chuckled

With that they made their way back to Bluebell. Zoe was holding one of the ultrasound pictures. "She gave us like 6 of these."

"Yeah I know, let me have one?"

She reached into her purse and handed it to him. He took it and stuck in one of the openings on his dashboard.

"What do you think it is?"

"It's way to early to tell."

"Ok I didn't ask what it is, I asked what do you think. I think girl"

"Really? I woulda thought you'd be all boy, cause that's what I think it is"

"Fathers intuition."

"That's not a thing."

"How do you know.?"

She just laughed at him and turned back to the picture. "I'm so excited Wade."

"Me too and Lavon is gonna freak."

"Dash will have a whole blog about it the second he hear's the news"

They both laughed and turned into the plantation. They got out of Wade's car and made their way to Lavon's house. Zoe stuck the picture in her purse as they walked into the kitchen. Lavon was sitting at the counter eating a sandwich.

"Hey guys, where have you been?"

"We got something for you." Zoe started

"Y'all got Lavon Hayes a gift and it's not even my birthday. Where is it?"

Zoe reached into her purse and took out the photo that she had marked for Lavon. She had previously circled the bean like shaped baby. She handed him the picture.

Lavon read what Zoe wrote on top "To Uncle Lavon" he then studied the picture in hand. "Are you two pregnant?"

They both shook their heads and Lavon pulled them both into a big bear hug "Really? Oh my gosh! Imma be an Uncle"

Zoe and Wade were laughing at the big man jumping up and down in his kitchen

Once Lavon calmed down the questions started "When did this happen? How far along are you? How are you? Wade, you're not freaking out?"

Zoe thought for a moments "Most likely Key West, 4 days, I'm fine, no he's not."

"4 Days? and you're now just telling me? Who else knows?"

"Just Annabeth but she even knew before Wade so don't feel bad. You are the first person we are telling."

"Oh ok Lavon Hayes feels better. You guys **are** excited about this?"

"Yes we are. Did we plan this? No. Do we think we are ready for this? No. But we are excited." Zoe informed him

"This is one lucky kid, two awesome parents, an NFL legend Uncle and a pet alligator. What kid can say that?" Wade chimed in

"Oh gosh. Burt Reynolds better not eat my baby." she warned

"How do you plan on letting the rest of the town know?" Lavon asked

"You're the Mayor, you figure it out." Wade told him

* * *

**I hope you liked it :) please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you all are enjoying my story so far. This is a long one, Enjoy :)**

* * *

The next few weeks consisted of secret meetings between Zoe, Wade, Lavon and Annabeth to talk about the baby. The four of them would have dinner almost every night at Lavon's.

"I don't look pregnant do I?" Zoe asked after dinner one night

"Not at all." Annabeth stated "You're so tiny you probably won't show until your 5 or 6 months. My cousin is about the same size as you and she didn't show for the first 5 months. No one ever believed she was pregnant."

"That would be so nice."

Meanwhile Wade and Lavon were sitting in the living room watching baseball.

"I saw you makin eyes at AB during dinner."

"I wasn't makin eyes at no one." Lavon said defensively

"I know you like her and she likes you too. Zoe said so."

"Yeah well, we can't do anything because of Lemon. We had a little thing at the beginning of the year but Lemon got so upset Annabeth ended it."

"Screw Lemon, she's not in charge of your lives. Plus she has that accountant from Mobile, she's been seeing him for like 2 months."

"She's Annabeth's best friend she's not gonna risk that."

"We'll see about that"

The girls joined them in the living room and sat on the unoccupied couch.

"What are you guys talking about?" Zoe asked

"Baseball" Lavon quickly answered

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe I'm 12 weeks already." Zoe said looking down at her still small belly

"I know and I can't wait for the appointment tomorrow. I was lookin online and they say the kid will actually look like a human now."

"Yeah, that will be great. I do not miss the morning sickness. We're going to have to start telling people though. I know Wanda has been awfully curious about why I am no longer drinking any wine."

"Yeah I know, she asked me the other day what was wrong with you. I told her you gave up alcohol."

"Thanks. I saw you gave George a ride the other day, did he question the ultrasound picture?"

"No, he didn't see it. I forgot it was there and I noticed as he was getting in. I sat on it the whole way to his boat."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi Dr. Jones" Zoe greeted the doctor as she came in the room

"Good afternoon you two? How are we feeling lately?"

"I feel great, no more morning sickness and I even have some energy back."

"That's great. You still don't look pregnant. You must have a tiny little one in there. Let's take a look."

She started the ultrasound and soon enough they saw the baby up on the screen and heard the heartbeat come out of the speakers.

"It's a real baby" Wade chuckled "How big do you think it is?"

"I'd say about 2 inches or about the size of a golf ball." Dr. Jones told him "Baby seems very laid back. Lucky you Mom."

Zoe laughed "Does that mean I won't be beaten from the inside?"

"For now." the doctor laughed

She printed out some more ultrasounds and they were on their way home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zoe woke up one morning about 2 weeks later and called to Wade from the bathroom. He came running in thinking something was wrong when he saw Zoe standing there looking down at her stomach. There was a tiny but noticable bump that had seemed to form over night. Wade put one hand over that tiny bump and kissed her.

"Beautiful" he simply said and bent down to kiss the bump as well

"You're to sweet. I can't believe it just popped out like that. This was not here yesterday. I think our little secret is about to come out."

"I guess so"

They both got ready for the day. Wade was dressed and waiting for Zoe to come out of the bathroom. She finally came out about 5 minutes later. You could see the bump through her shirt.

"Are you not hiding anymore?"

"Nope, I've decided to play the casual card. Let them talk and we can just be like "Oh yeah, you didn't know"" she laughed

"That will go over well" he chuckled grabbing her hand and leading her to Lavon's for breakfast

"Morning Lavon" Zoe greeted

"Mornin Big Z, Wade" he then noticed the bump "Baby Kinsella" he smiled "Deciding to show 'em off?"

"Yep, I think the bump was a sign."

"You look adorable Z"

"Thanks Lavon, now I'm starving."

"Cheeseburger?"

"Baby I would love a cheeseburger but not for breakfast."

Lavon was getting some eggs out of the fridge.

"Those" she pointed to the eggs "with cheese and bacon"

"Alright" Wade laughed

Breakfast was almost done when Annabeth walked into the kitchen. She turned to Zoe and saw the noticable baby bump.

"You're showing!" she squealed and grabbed Zoe in a hug

"I know, isn't it adorable?" Zoe asked

"Yes! I love it. The town is gonna notice too though."

"I know, that's the plan. See how long it takes and then play it cool"

"Should be fun"

The four of them made their way into town together. They all wanted to witness the first person to notice Zoe and were so excited when they saw a group of town people gathering in Town Square.

Since Lavon had the biggest mouth he took it upon himself to get the attention of the people. "Good Morning Bluebell" he greeted

Shula, Delma, Dash, Sheriff Bill and Addy all turned towards the Mayor. They greeted him back along with Annabeth, Wade and even Zoe. They did take notice of her bump until Rose came running up to Zoe from across the square.

"You look different" she pointed out

"What? how?" Zoe asked

Rose studied her friend from head to toe and back before her eyes glued on her stomach and bugged a bit our of her head. "Zoe?"

"Yeah Rose?" she couldn't help but laugh a little and without even thinking put her hand over her tiny bump.

Addy caught onto where Rose was looking

"Zoe Hart are you pregnant" she tried to whisper but everyone was listening so intently that they all heard

Zoe looked up at Wade and they both smiled at their neighbors. "Yes we are." they both said

Almost immediately the questions started coming. Dash had already took his recorder out of his pocket and about 7 other towns people were now surrounding them. Lavon finally spoke over the crowd.

"Ok ok that's enough. Zoe and Wade will answer your questions if y'all would just back up and take a breath. Don't overwhelm the couple. If I have to schedule a press conference I will."

"Lavon relax, I got this" Wade said

"Yes, Zoe is pregnant. Yes, it is mine. No, we didn't plan it, but we couldn't be more excited. She's due in November. Anything else?"

Addy spoke up "Wait a minute, November? That would make you about almost 5 months pregnant."

"That is true, we didn't want to tell everyone right away."

Now that all the questions were pretty much answered that's when the hugs and Congrats started pouring in. Of course all the ladies offered to babysit any time they wanted.

The news spread like wild-fire. By lunch time everyone that saw Wade at the Rammer Jammer and Zoe at the office knew about the baby. After her day was done, Zoe made her way to the Rammer Jammer to get that burger she's been craving all day. Wade knew when she was off work so he already had her burger waiting for her when she walked in.

"I love you" she said and sat down in front of her burger

"I love you too. How was your day?" as asked handing her a glass of iced tea

"It was crazy, and I'm not talking about patience. The news about the little one spread fast. I answered the same questions all day long."

"I bet I answered those same questions. They all mean well."

"Oh I know, and I love that they all care so much."

"Ya know now that everyone knows I have to tell Earl."

"We have to tell Earl. I'm going with you. He loves me" she smirked

"That is true, Pretty Doctor" he chuckled at the nickname that his father has given her

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they walked into Earl's house he was passed out on the couch with a beer bottle in his hand. Wade took the bottle, placed it on the table and smacked his dad to wake him up. Earl jumped up and noticed the couple in front of him.

"Hello Son, you brought your pretty doctor" he greeted still half out of it

"Dad we have to talk to you." Wade started

"Am I dying?" he asked looking at Zoe

"What? No, we have something we want to tell you." Wade continued grabbing Zoe's hand in his

"You guys gettin hitched?"

"No" Zoe chimed in "But I am pregnant" she smiled and sat herself on the coffee table bringing Wade down with her

"Really? Imma be Paw Paw?" he beamed at the thought of this "Atta boy Son. Congrats"

"Thanks" Wade smiled and reached his hand into his pocket pulling out one of the ultrasound photos "That's the baby" he handed Earl the picture

Earl took it and just stared at it. He almost looked like he was gonna cry but he didn't. "How far along are you?" he turned to Zoe

"Almost 5 months"

"Imma be a Paw Paw" he repeated still looking at the photo in his hands "I hope this little one is like Wade when he was a baby. He was excellent. Hardly ever made a peep unless he was hungry. He was content just sittin in his crib playing with whatever toy we gave him. Unlike Jesse who was a loud and cranky little guy, always had to be entertained or held. Cried all the time. Drove your Mama crazy. Then you came and I swear she woulda had another one if she knew it woulda been just like ya"

Wade couldn't believe the words coming out of his Dad's mouth. He never talked about them when they were little and he especially didn't mention his Mom. Except for last Christmas but that was different. For about another hour the three of them talked about Wade's childhood and Earl would ask random questions about the baby. When they left Wade was quiet but Zoe had a feeling she should say something.

"Wade?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok? You were awfully quiet in there."

"I'm just a little shocked about the way he reacted. I figured we'd hear a drunken congrats and then he would pass back out again. But then he started talking about us and Jesse and my Mom. I'm just a little taken back."

"He seemed really excited"

"Yeah he did. Should be interesting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Have you told your mom?

"Oh crap, I should really do that. I forgot all about it. She was on that cruise with her "people" for the last month. I think she's home by now. I should call her" she got up from the couch to grab her phone

"Good Luck" Wade wished

"Thanks" she laughed and put the phone up to her ear. "Hey Mom, how was your trip?"

Zoe listened to her Mom talk about her trip for about a half hour before she couldn't take anymore. "Sounds awesome. I have something to tell you." she then put the phone on speaker so Wade could hear and hopefully chime in if her mom got crazy.

"Are you coming to visit me?" her mom guessed

"Nope" was all she could get out so her mom guessed again

"Did you and Wade break up? Cause I hope not, I like that boy."

Zoe laughed and Wade smiled "No we didn't we're perfectly fine. I guess i should say We have something to tell you. Say "hi" Wade."

"Hey Mrs. H" he greeted

"Oh hi Wade. How are you?"

"I'm great, never better."

"Mom" Zoe started nervously. "You're...I'm...We're...Um" she was stumbling over words, didn't know how to say it

Wade took it upon himself "Me and Zoe are having a baby." he told her flat-out

There was silence on the end of the phone. Zoe looked at Wade smiled and mouthed "thank you." He just nodded and grabbed her hand.

"Oh really? Well...Congradulations. When are you do?" she asked sounding actually happy about the situation

"Are you mad?" Zoe asked

"Absolutely not, I'm gonna be a Grandma. Do I wish you were closer to me? Well yeah but I know you're happy there and Wade's a great guy. So when are you do?" she asked again

Zoe was stunned, again she couldn't find her words. Wade stepped in again.

"November 10th"

"Oh how exciting! So you're what 5 months along?"

"Yeah i am." Zoe finally spoke up

Candice started asking the typical pregnancy questions and Wade took that as a sign for him to leave. He started to walk away but took one more look at Zoe. She looked so happy and that made him happy. He was so glad her mom was excited about the baby. Maybe the baby would have good grandparent after all.

* * *

**Please review and I will put up a new chapter tomorrow night.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews guys, it means a lot. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying my story. I loved writing this chapter. I hope you like it as much as I do. **

* * *

It was about a 3 weeks after the news broke about the baby and it was the 1st of July. Wade was working at the Rammer Jammer just waiting for someone to come in and say Earl was up on the roof of the hardware store. His shift ended around 12am and no one ever came in. He double checked the date on his phone and the time. After he closed up the bar he texted Zoe to tell her he was heading over to Earls and that's just what he did. He went up to the house and quietly walked in. Earl wasn't passed out on the couch like he usually was. There was a light on in the kitchen so Wade went that way. He saw the government check sitting on the table. He walked towards his Dads bedroom and saw a flickering light from the TV.

"Dad?" Wade quietly pushed open the door

"Wade? Is that you?"

"Yeah, are you alright?

"I'm fine, it's the middle of the night what are you doing here?"

"Well it's the first of the month and I wasn't singing on top of a roof. I wanted to make sure you're ok."

Earl laughed "So I'm not drunk on a building and you think something is wrong?"

"Yeah I guess so. Sorry I bothered you." he turned to leave

"Hold on Wade. You ask the Doc to marry you yet?"

Wade was taken back by his father's question. He knew he was sober and seemed to actually care. So Wade told him the truth.

"No, If I do she'll only think I'm doing it because of the baby. There is no doubt in my mind that I wanna marry Zoe but she can't think it's only because of the baby."

"I wanna give you something." he got up from his bed and walked to the other side. He opened the drawer and pulled out a black velvet box and note. He sat on the bed next to Wade and handed him the box.

"Are you proposing to me Dad?" Wade joked

Earl smacked the back of his head and handed him the note. "Your Mamma told me to give this to you when I thought you were ready for it. She wrote this for you as well."

Wade knew exactly what his dad was handing him. He opened the box to see his mother's engagement ring sitting inside.

"What about Jesse? He's the oldest, wouldn't he get this?" Wade asked clutching the box and note

"She left him that emerald necklace that she wore all the time. He'll get that if he ever finds someone like the Doc. But that's not the point right now."

" How do I propose without making it seem like I'm only doing it because of the baby?"

"I don't know. Your mom and I didn't have this problem."

"Gee, thanks Dad."

Earl laughed "Sorry son. But just read the note from your mamma and take the ring. You and Zoe will get married eventually."

Wade opened the note and his eyes welled up the second he saw his moms handwriting. Earl had turned on the light to the bedroom. Wade began to read the note.

_Dear Wade_

_I love you so much, I hope you know that. I hope you are doing everything you have ever wanted to do and if not. Why not? You are more than capable to do anything in the world. I am so sorry for leaving you so soon but know that I am always with you. I want you to have my engagement ring. I told your Dad to give this to you when he knew you were ready for it. I really hope you are over 18 and didn't just get some sweet girl pregnant. You have a big heart Wade and I know you would only give this to someone who you truly loved. So she must be special and your Dad sees that. I don't care if she's a waitress or a doctor, if she makes you happy I bet I would have loved her. She is one lucky girl and you better treat her with respect and never ever hurt her Wade Kinsella. Be good and don't cause her too much stress. I know you Kinsella men can be stubborn._

_Love, Mom_

Wade was completely crying by now. He couldn't believe his mom did this for him, left him this ring. Earl was also in tears as he read the note over Wade's shoulder.

"Your mom was a special person Wade. Zoe reminds me a lot about her. Strong, bright and full of spunk. Your mom was a feisty little thing. Do you remember?"

"Not really" Wade chuckled

"Before you boys were born mostly, she didn't take no from anyone. Always had to prove herself. Now what are you gonna do about this?" he asked pointing to the ring

"I have to think about this but there is no way I can take it home with me. She will find it. Can I keep it here?"

"Sure, come back for it when you're ready."

"Thanks Dad, Can I ask you something?"

"Anything"

"Why aren't you drunk?"

Earl gave his son a very questioning look. "Excuse me?"

"Well it's just that you have been awfully sober since we told you about the baby. I didn't even notice any bottles in the living room or kitchen when I came in tonight."

"I got rid of them and I haven't had a drink since you told me. I drank cause I wanted to but no more, I have a grandbaby comin. I wanna be around to see you attempt that."

Wade let out a slight chuckle at his Dad's last statement "Wow, well that's great dad. If I knew that I woulda knocked someone up sooner."

"Don't joke like that. You and the Doc are meant to be together and so what if you're doing it a little backwards. You wouldn't be getting this ring otherwise. Speaking of the Doc, you should be getting home to her before she starts to worry."

Wade got up from the bed and for the first time in years gave his dad a hug. "Thanks Dad, for everything."

* * *

**So? Did you like it? I know it was short but I feel it had a lot of meaning. Please review. It makes me want to but a chapter up that much sooner. **


	9. Chapter 9

**You guys are awesome! Thanks for the great reviews. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Ever since Wade read the note from his mom and saw the ring, proposing to Zoe was all he could think about. Should he do it before the baby? Should he wait? He knew he couldn't talk to anyone about it because not one person in Bluebell could keep a secret. So he was left fighting with himself. He kept the note in the glove box of his car and would read it now and then. Every time he did, one or two lines would stand out. The first line that really hit him was about "her" maybe being a doctor. That blew his mind, for a while he thought his mom was psychic. But lately it was the line about doing what he's always wanted to do and being more than capable of doing it. He still wanted to own his own bar but now that was furthest thing from his mind.

"Hey Wade?" Zoe called from the bathroom "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, all set to go find out that I'm right."

Zoe rolled her eyes. They were headed for their 6 month checkup and they would finally find out if they were having a boy or girl. The last appointment the baby was stubborn and wouldn't turn the right way. They made a quick stop at the Rammer Jammer for some iced tea for the road.

"Hey Wade" Tom called from behind the bar "You come to check the final tally of the Boy/Girl board? Boy is winning by 10 votes." he informed him

"Yeah well, y'all are wrong. It's a girl, I've known since the beginning."

Zoe went up to the board to see for herself. She couldn't believe there was an actual poll on the sex of her baby in the middle of a bar. This would have never happened in New York. No one cares about what you're having or even if you're having a baby. Except your close friends.

"You ready babe?" Wade called

"Yep. We'll be back later to tell you all about our Baby Boy." she told the bar

"Girl" Wade corrected her as they left

When they were about half way there Wade turned to Zoe. "Would you be upset if it is a girl?"

"No, not at all. I just have a feeling it's a boy. A very laid back boy at that. They hardly move around in there. I feel little flutters every now and then but other than that, nothing. Would you be upset if it was a boy?"

"Nope, I'd be grateful. Then in about 15 years I won't have to worry about boy's on my doorstep asking her out and her begging me for money for new clothes. I just really think it's a girl though."

They pulled into the parking lot about 10 minutes later and walked into the waiting room. Once they got called they went into the back and got ready for the doctor to come in.

"Good afternoon you two." Dr. Jones greeted

"Hi" they both responded

"Are you guys ready to find out what you're having? Or do you think they'll be stubborn again?"

"We're definitely ready."Zoe told her

The doctor started up the ultrasound machine and started moving the wand around Zoe's belly. The baby popped up on the screen not a second later, with the heartbeat not far behind.

"Still a very strong heartbeat. They baby has seemed to move so we should be able to get a good picture."

"Is the baby sucking its thumb?" Wade asked staring at the screen

"Yes, it seems to be."

"Aww, how cute is that?" Zoe smiled

The doctor moved the wand around to get a clear shot of what the baby is. She turned to Zoe and Wade. "Any guesses?"

Zoe knew right away as she has done this herself many times at the hospital. She smiled and turned to Wade. "I know what it is."

"Well how bout tellin the non doctor in the room."

"Girl" she simply said

"Really?" he asked tears starting to form in his eyes

"Yup, congrats guys. You'll have a beautiful baby girl in 3 months." Dr. Jones replied

"I guess I should start cleaning my guns" Wade joked and the two women laughed

"I have a question though." Zoe started "She doesn't move around a lot. Is that a problem?"

"No, from what I can see here she is very healthy, just very calm. I don't think you have anything to worry about. Have you felt her moving around yet?" she asked Wade

"No, not yet. Zoe feels it...her" he corrected himself with a smile "but I try to but nothin."

"A lot of Dads or other people in general don't start to feel until around now. Try poking at her, she might respond to that. My husband did that all the time and before we knew it our son was poking back."

They both laughed, grabbed the new ultrasounds that were printed out and went on their way.

Once they got back to Bluebell they headed straight to the Rammer Jammer. They knew most of the town would be their waiting for them. They walked in and Wade went straight for the board. He turned it around and erased all that was written on it. He then proceeded to write the word girl. At this point everyone was looking at them and about half the people who weren't in the bar when they got there were now running through the door. Wade peaked around the side and Zoe nodded. He slowly turned the board around and the bar erupted in applause.

Earl walked up to Wade and hugged him "You're Mamma would be so proud"

"I knew it" Lavon shouted and ran up to Zoe and Wade handing them a little pink bag. "For the munchkin."

Zoe reached in the bag and pulled out a little pink Alabama Crimson Tide jersey with Lavon's number on the back.

"Oh My Gosh it's so cute!" Zoe exclaimed "What would you have done if you were wrong?"

"Lavon Hayes is never wrong." he stated

Annabeth and Rose ran over to Zoe and hugged her. "We are going to have so much fun with this little girl." Rose squealed

"We have to go shopping, she is going to be the best dressed baby in Bluebell" Annabeth added

Lemon walked up to the couple and hugged them both. "I'm so happy for y'all. Another member of the Belles." she smirked and walked away

"Oh hell no! She's a Belle?" she turned to Wade with her hand on her stomach

"Well you are even though you don't partake and my Mamma was soooo yeah I'd say she is."

"Crap"

The rest of the afternoon and well into the evening everyone stayed at the Rammer Jammer to talk about the upcoming newest 'Belle'.

* * *

**Well what did you think? Just the thought of Wade with a little baby girl puts a smile on my face. Please review and I'll get another chapter up!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for reviewing, it makes me want to continue this story. Enjoy :)**

* * *

That night they were laying in bed discussing the days events.

"I can't believe the amount of support we have from this town. If I was in New York and this was happening, no one would care how I'm feeling or if I'm having a boy or girl."

"Yeah well this is Bluebell, everyone cares about every thing, maybe a little too much." he laughed a poked her belly a few times

"Woah" she jumped putting her hand on her belly "Did you feel that?"

Wade smiled and poked her belly again. The baby "poked" back and this started a full on poking war between Wade and the baby. Zoe smiled and Wade laughed at the new little game he has created. About 10 minutes into it Zoe spoke up.

"Ok That's enough, I'm tired and need my sleep." she swatted Wade's hand away

That didn't stop the baby from continuing the game. She kicked and poked Zoe for another 10 minutes after that.

"Aahh see what you did." she grunted and smacked Wade in the shoulder

"Sorry" he half laughed and started rubbing her belly "Ok kid that's enough, Mommy's tired and needs her sleep."

With that the baby seemed to settle down until Wade moved his hand. She started right back up again.

"You have got to be kidding me" Zoe groaned "Put your hand back." she took Wade's hand and placed it back on her. Again the beating from inside stopped. She then removed his hand and it started back up again. She did this a few more times and got the same results. "Amazing"

A few minutes later Wade removed his hand and changed positions trying to get comfortable to fall asleep. Not five seconds after moving, Zoe was getting beaten again.

"Come back please. She's beating me again. Apparently she will only stop if you're touching me."

"I'll touch you" he rose his eye brow and slowly moved on top of her

"Ew no, go away. I meant my stomach."

"Ew? Real nice Doc. You act like that and I'll go sleep at my place." he started to get up from the bed

"No, I'm sorry. Please stay and please make her stop." she pleaded grabbing at his arm

He rolled back into bed and she settled back down. Wade pulled her in close to him and laid his arm across her waist, resting his hand on her stomach. The baby calmed down immediately.

"Daddy's little girl" Wade smirked

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello?" Anyone here?" Lemon called walking into the practice

Zoe walked out of her office and turned to Lemon "Just me this afternoon, your Dad is off somewhere with Shelby."

"Oh good, you're the one I was looking for anyway."

"Are you sick?"

"No"

"Are you sure? Cause you never look for me."

"Well today I am. How's the baby?"

"She's fine" Zoe replied very confused "Are we friends?"

"Well Zoe Hart, I am trying to be. You are a good person, a good doctor and the town loves you, even Daddy. So I have come to the conclusion that we should be friends."

"Alright, I really don't have the energy to fight with you so friends it is."

"Oh goody, now me and Annabeth have been discussing your baby shower. We figured we wouldn't be able to keep it a secret that you are getting one but that is all you will know. But you and Wade need to register."

"What?"

"Register. You know for all the baby stuff."

"Where do I do that? How do I do that? What do I need?" Zoe started to panic. She didn't even think about this and she was three months away from giving birth

"Oh Sweetie. How have you not thought about this? Have you even started the nursery?"

"Well there are a few rooms upstairs in my carriage house. Haven't really been up there for a while but I figured I'd put her there."

"Ok, you need more help then I thought. But don't you worry, we will help you. When are you and Wade off?"

"Tomorrow"

"Great. Y'all should head over to Mobile and go to Babies R' Us and register. They will help you with everything there. Then you two should really see what's going on upstairs at your house. Remembering what the downstairs looked like when you first got there I'd say the upstairs will be no better."

"Alright, this is a lot to handle. I really should have thought about all this a couple months ago huh?"

"It will be alright, we are here for you"

"Thanks Lemon, I appreciate it."

After Zoe was done at the office she headed to the Rammer Jammer.

"Lemon and Annabeth are planning our baby shower...Lemon" Zoe told him as she sat at the bar

"I heard, that's strange but she really seems excited about it. I also heard we are headed to Mobile tomorrow to register. I don't know what that means."

"I don't either. Lemon said someone there can help us though."

"That should be fun. How much does a baby need anyway? A crib, some diapers, clothes and a car seat. Right?"

They heard laughter coming from a few stools down. They turned to see Brick and Earl sitting there.

"That's good Wade" Brick started "They need a cradle, a bouncer, high chair, blankets, changing table, bath seat, toys, stroller, carrier, bottles and so much more."

Zoe and Wade's just stared at them. "Is my house big enough?"

Earl spoke up "Besides the lack of kitchen. Yeah it's fine for one baby. Can't say it will be big enough for more. "

"Woah, woah, woah. Slow down Earl. She hasn't even popped this one out. There is no talk of more."

"Are we really gonna need all that stuff?" Zoe asked

"Yup. That's why you have a shower. So you don't have to buy it all" Brick laughed

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wade and Zoe walked into Babies R Us and immediately felt like fish out of water. They wandered around a bit on there own but that seemed to add to their confusion. They quickly walked over to the Baby Registry desk.

"Can I help you?" the sales lady asked

"Uh yeah, We need to register...I think" Zoe told her

"Alright, excellent. Please have a seat. I'm Amy"

"I'm Zoe, this is Wade."

"Nice to meet you two, how far along are you?"

"6 months, a baby girl"

"Congratulations, so did you get a chance to look around? Do you know what you're looking for?"

"We have no idea" Wade chimed in "We're a little lost with all of this."

"Not a problem, I can help you with everything."

"We looked around a bit but we really don't know what we're looking for."

Amy printed out a check list and handed it to the couple. "You will need most of what is on the list. Here is a scanner. If you want you two can walk around the store. Scan what you like and then I will load it all on the computer and make you a registry. That will be available online and your friends and family can also get a copy here."

"Just whatever we want?" Zoe asked

"Yep. You can come back when you are finished."

With that Zoe and Wade got up and started to go through the store. Wade had the list and Zoe had the scanner. They got through most of the store and have checked off almost everything on the list. Then they found themselves in the nursery section.

"Did you ever think about what her room will be like? Color? Theme?" Wade asked

"A little bit, I was hoping pink or purple cause ya know, she's a girl"

"Purple" Wade said

"Ok, that's good. Let's go from there."

They walked over to the baby girl bedding and started looking through all the packages. Zoe picked out two and Wade pulled out two. They lined them up on the floor in front of them."

"Ok, so we have Flowers, Monkey's and Elephants. What are these? Woodland Creatures?" Zoe looked at Wade

"Yeah, you got a little fox, raccoon, deer and a bear."

"Alright and then we have Cows? Cows, Wade?"

"Yeah why not? And it's only one cow and horseshoes and stars and cowboy boots. This is adorable. For our little Cowgirl" he flashed that signature Wade smile

Zoe looked over the four choices in front of her. She put the flowers back on the shelf.

"Good, that one was boring." he then picked up the Woodland Creature set and put it back. "Now we're down to two."

"Now we have to decide, but how?"

"Rock, Paper Scissors?"

"Are we ten?"

"Well no, but that doesn't matter. It still solves problems."

Zoe just rolled her eyes. She took a picture of each set on her phone and sent them out.

"Who did you send those to?"

"Annabeth" Her phone buzzed and she read the reply. "Cowgirl it is. That one is really cute, and she does live in the country, not the jungle." she scanned the bar code

"Very true. Last thing on the list is a car seat and stroller."

They walked over the that section of the store and stood in shock at the amount of choices in front of them.

"I don't even know where to start. Car seats are supposed to be safe, what's the safest brand? What's the most popular brand?"

"Why don't I go get uh, Amy and maybe she can help us."

Wade returned a few moments later.

"Y'all have a question?"

"Uh yeah, how do we know which one to choose? What's the safest?"

"They are all safe, I haven't heard any safety complaints about any brand we sell. Graco is probably the most popular and then Evenflo. For the most part it all comes down to design choice for most parents."

"Ok, thank you"

"No problem. Is there anything else?"

"This is the last thing on our list so we're good, I think"

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit"

"Ok then. You pick one and I'll pick one and then.."

"We text AB?" Wade laughed

"No, we might be able to figure this one out on our own."

They both walked up and down the aisle about 5 times. Zoe stopped at one car seat/stroller set, Wade kept walking. Zoe stepped back and waited for Wade to pick his choice. He came back and stood next to her.

"Well?" she asked

"I like this one, it's brown but has pink in it, plus I like these shape design things. I can see myself pushing it around."

"One, their it's called a paisley design and two, I liked this one too. That was easy." she happily scanned the bar code

They went back to the registry desk and handed the scanner to Amy. She set up the registry and they were on their way home.

"Damn this little girl needs a lot of crap." Wade laughed

"She's worth it"

* * *

**I hope you liked it. It's not very important stuff going on but I needed fluff in between chapters. Please review and I'll get the next one up!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Since last nights episode was Zade deprived here is another chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sofia?" Zoe suggested

"No, to popular. Carly?"

"Not a fan. I haven't met one Sofia in this town."

"Well just in general. I'm pretty sure whatever name we pick no one in the town will have the name. Since we know everyone and won't be naming her after anyone."

"True, how about Emma?"

"Old fling"

"Oh man, between the people in this town and all of your lady friends she'll never have a name."

"That's not true, I never met a Zoe before you."

"Well we're not naming her Zoe, that's weird. Bridget?"

"Eh, it's alright. Katelyn?"

"That's cute. Katelyn Kinsella...To many K's"

"Kinsella? really?"

"Yeah, you are her father."

"I know but we're not married so I wasn't sure if you'd want her to be a Hart."

"Nope, she's a Kinsella" she put her hand over her belly

"Cool" he smiled "Sarah?"

"No. Leah?"

"Nah"

Jennifer?

"Lady friend. Allison?

"Eh, Gina?"

"Fling. Paige?"

"No, Alyssa?"

"I think I might have slept with someone with that name. Erin?"

"We are getting know where because of all your lady friends"

"I'm sorry" he laughed "Well see what happens when we have a boy."

"I've only slept with four guys and one is you? Cassie?"

"No. I feel like Ross and Rachel when they were trying to name Emma."

"They didn't name her until after she was born, I don't want to wait that long. I want her to have a name."

"This is too hard" he sighed

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zoe was sitting in her office waiting for her 2:00 patient to come in when she heard the bell over the door chime. She looked down at her watch, it was only 1:30. She got up from her desk and walked towards her door.

"Dad?"

"So it's true? he asked looking down at her stomach

"I was gonna call you, I just didn't know where you were or how to tell you."

"Hey Dad, I'm pregnant would have been a start."

"Well when you left the last time, I wasn't sure where we were in our new-found relationship. I planned on calling you but then I got super busy and totally forgot. It's not like you have called recently to check in on me"

"I'm sorry. I went back to Europe for a couple of months after I left here and then went straight to Boston. I honestly didn't know where we stood either so I was hoping you would make the first move."

"I should have called you, I'm sorry. How did you hear?"

"Ran into your mother in The City a couple of days ago."

"That must have been awkward."

"Little bit, especially when she figured out I didn't know. But then said you only told her 4 months in anyway."

"Yeah, we really didn't tell anyone the first 3 months. We were still trying to wrap our brains around it."

"Well congrats. You look great."

"Thanks...Grandpa"

"Oh, you're making me feel old now" he laughed and pulled her into a hug

"Does she have a name?"

Zoe looked at him "Not yet, We've both suggested names, nothing seems right."

"It will come to you"

"I hope so. I have a patient coming in at 2, you can hang out in Brick's office if you want or head over to the Rammer Jammer. That's my last patient and then I'm closing up."

"I could use a drink, Wade working?"

"Yeah, you gonna interrogate him?"

"Maybe. I'll see you later." he winked and walked out of the practice as Frank came in

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Wade" Ethan greeted walking up to the bar

Wade looked up from the glass he was drying. "Uh hey Dr. Hart. I didn't know you were here."

"No one did" he smirked and sat down "So you knocked up my daughter?"

Wade almost fell to the ground "Um...uh...ye...may"

"Relax Wade, I'm not gonna hurt you. It's fine...kind of"

Wade relaxed a bit "Sorry, yes I did" he forced a smile

"Congrats, Zoe seems happy so I'm ok with it. You guys are mature adults. If this was 15 years ago we'd have an issue."

Wade relaxed even more "So you've seen Zoe?"

"Yeah, just came from her office. She'll be heading over here in a little bit."

"Ok, You want a drink?"

"Sure, it's 5 o' clock somewhere. Whisky on the rocks"

"Comin right up"

Zoe came in and walked over to the bar and sat next to her dad. "Bartender, glass of Pinot please"

"It will take about 2 and 1/2 months to get here."

"I know, I just miss saying it. Are you being nice?" she asked her dad

"No, but I'm not supposed to be when my daughter gets knocked up"

"Dad! Leave him alone. I'm so sorry" she apologized to Wade

"It's fine Doc, almost had a heart attack at the hands of a heart surgeon but we're good now."

Zoe's Dad stayed for another day and a half and promised he would be back for the baby shower. Zoe actually had a very nice time with him and she couldn't be happier that she had both her parents love and support. The night he left, Wade was working the closing shift at the Rammer Jammer so she decided to head to the cemetary.

She walked through the gates and over to Harley's grave.

"Hey Harley. You're granddaughter is coming soon. She still doesn't have a name though, I didn't think it would be this hard. I wish you were here to see her. But I guess if you were here, I wouldn't be in this wonderful situation. It's turning out that she will actually have some grandparents anyway. Which is a miracle. Earl has even stopped drinking and the town has dropped the "Crazy" off his name. I'm so glad cause I have never seen Wade so happy. I can't help but think that you had something to do with this, with her." she placed her hand on her bump "Well thank you and if you have any name suggestions, send me a sign cause we are really lost in that area. Mom seems to think we should name her after her." She laughed and turned to leave the cemetary.

She walked about 3 feet until something caught her attention. There seemed to be a tiny light coming from a few grave stones away from Harley. She walked over to the gravestone and read it.

"I'm an idiot"

* * *

**I'm sure you can guess what's going to happen but I have to leave ya hanging a little bit. Hope you liked it! Please Review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**You guys are smart! Thanks for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter, I personally think it's really cute.**

* * *

"Jacqueline" Zoe yelled as Wade walked into her room

"What?" Wade asked over to the bed

"Jacqueline, that was your mamma's name."

"I know that, why are you yelling it at me?"

"That's what we should name the baby."

"Really? You would do that?"

"Of course I would, why haven't you suggested it?"

"I thought about it but wasn't sure you would go for it and i didn't want you to feel like we had to just cause it was my mom's name."

"You're an idiot"

"Thanks Doc, i love your sweet bedroom talk" he said as he crawled next to her on the bed

"I know you do. So we can do it? Name her after your mom?"

"I would love to if that's what you really like."

"Jacqueline, how do you like that?" she asked her stomach. Just then the baby started kicking.

"I think she likes." Wade smiled and kissed Zoe "I love you so much Zo, thank you. What made you think of her?"

"I was in the cemetary talking to Harley about the baby. I asked him if he had any suggestions on her name cause ya know, everyone else does."

"You asked a gravestone for suggestions on our daughters name?"

she laughed "Yes i did, so when i turned to leave i saw a tiny light coming from your Mama's grave stone. Then it just hit me."

"Hmm, very interesting. Well I'm glad she finally has a name. Now we just need a middle name."

"Ava?"

"Jacqueline Ava Kinsella. I love it" he smiled and kissed her again and then her kissed her belly. "Hi Jackie" The baby kicked again. Wade laughed

"Hey, her initials are JAK. That's pretty cool"

"That is pretty awesome. Are we telling everyone her name?"

"No, let em keep guessing, they can find out when she comes. But I think we should tell Earl."

"He's gonna love it" he wrapped his arms around Zoe and kissed her shoulder

XXXXX

The next morning Zoe and Wade made their way to Earl's house. Wade was a little nervous although he didn't know why. He knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Come in" they heard Earl yell

"Good morning Earl" Zoe greeted seeing him at the kitchen table

"Hello kids" he smiled and got up to shake Wade's hand and gave Zoe a hug "How's my granddaughter?"

"She's great and she has name." Zoe told him and grabbed Wade's hand. She knew he was nervous to tell Earl.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" he asked

"Jacqueline, after Mama." Wade said

Earl was quiet and looked down at the floor. Zoe could swear she heard a small sniffle come from him. He looked up and smiled at the two on them.

"You're Mama would be so proud." he then wiped his eye and grabbed Wade in a hug

Zoe smiled at this father/son moment in front of her. They pulled apart and Earl looked at Zoe.

"Thank you. May I?" he asked putting his hand out to touch her stomach.

"Of course" she smiled

He reached forward and gently placed his hand on her. The baby immediately started to kick. Earl could no longer hold back the tears which made Zoe tear up.

"Ya'll are a bunch of babies" Wade laughed but you could tell he was holding back his own "Ya know it was Zoe's idea to name her that. She got a sign from Harley."

They all sat on the couch and continued their conversation

"Oh really? How to you reckon that?"

Zoe told him the whole story.

"That's really somethin. I don't doubt Harley and Jackie had something to do with this little miracle. They were good friends anyway."

"They were?" Zoe asked

"Oh yeah, the three of us were. Harley would join us for Sunday dinner every week. He loved Wade, ever since he was a baby. He would not disagree with this." he pointed to the two of them

"So you could tell me things about Harley? My family?"

"Yeah, knew them my whole life. He has a sister up in Liberty I think."

"Her, I have met and that turned into me trying out to be a Belle."

Wade started laughing at the memory of her Hell Week.

"Shut up, I try not to remember that."

"Well anything you want to know, I can help ya out"

"Thanks Earl"

"I hate to cut this visit short but I have to get to the Rammer Jammer." Wade stood up and Zoe followed

XXXX

"He Big Z! How are you and the little lady today?"

"We're good, Hot as hell, but good. I almost jumped in that pond."

"Go for it, that's what it's there for. Not like you've never done it before."

"True, but this time I would not be naked." she laughed

"How many weeks we got left?"

"7 weeks that really need to come faster."

"How's the nursery coming?"

"Well Wade redid the floors and it's painted. The furniture should be coming any day now so he'll be putting that together."

"I thought that was part of the shower?"

"No, I wanted the furniture before hand so we could have it all set up."

"You bought it?"

"No my parents did."

"That was nice, I'm excited for this little one."

"Me too. I hope she's cute."

"What daughter of Zoe Hart wouldn't be cute?"

"Thanks Lavon"

XXXX

"Aahh, this is ridiculous." Wade threw the screw driver down on the ground

Zoe rolled her eyes and went up stairs. "What's wrong?"

"This crib has way to many screws and parts. The changing table is crooked and that dresser is wobbly."

"OK calm down, You have been up here for 5 hours. Maybe you need a break. Come down stairs and have a beer."

"Fine"

"Anyone home?" Earl called walking in the front door

Zoe turned the corner of the stairs. "Hi Earl, what brings you out here?"

"Just a friendly visit. What are y'all up to?"

"Putting all the stupid baby furniture together. It's impossible." Wade grunted taking a sip of his beer.

"Need some help?"

"Yeah, that would be great" Zoe answered for Wade

"Thanks Dad" Wade got up from the couch and walked upstairs with Earl

"I'm going to go make some lunch. Be right back." Zoe called up to them

"So son, you think anymore about the ring?"

"Yeah a little bit. I'm gonna wait till after the baby comes. Things have gotten a little hectic and she doesn't need more thoughts up in her head. Especially planning a wedding, cause if i know the Doc she will immediately start planning."

"That sounds like a good idea. The dresser is no longer wobbly." Earl stated shaking the dresser

"Thanks and I think i fixed the changing table, It now stands on all 4 legs. Does it look crooked?"

"Nope, now what's wrong with the crib?"

"I have about 20 screws that seem to go nowhere and it keeps moving up and down. The instructions suck."

They worked on the crib for another 20 minutes and it was finally stable and all the screws were in place.

"Done" Earl said crawling out from under the crib

"Thanks Dad, I was ready to through this stuff out the window."

"Anytime. Now you're little girl has a room"

"Yeah she does" Wade smirked

"Have you called your brother lately?"

"Nope, but he hasn't called either."

"You should. If we can fix us, we sure as hell can fix him."

"Maybe I'll call him after the Jackie comes. I don't want to deal with him before then."

"I think he would want to know he was gonne be an uncle before she comes."

"I'll think about it"

"Hows it goin in here?" Zoe asked leaning on the door frame

"All done Baby. What do you think?"

"I love it. Good job Daddy, Paw Paw." she smiled at the men in front of her

"I have some sandwiches downstairs."

"Sounds good, Excuse me" Earl excused him self and went downstairs

Wade was right behind him until Zoe put her hand on his chest.

"Wait" she pushed him back into the room "Call your brother, before the baby comes. I may have only met him once and yeah, it was only for a couple hours. But I know he still loves you and Earl and he deserves to know about his niece. I wasn't going to tell my Dad, but I am so glad he found out."

"Fine, I'll call him tonight. There is no guarantee he'll pick up."

"So you leave a message and then the ball is in his court."

"Ok fine."

Wade did just that. He called Jesse and was shocked when he heard his brother's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Wade, how's it going?"

"Pretty great actually. You're gonna be an Uncle in 7 weeks"

"I'm gonna be a what?"

"An Uncle, the Doc is pregnant, a baby girl."

"That's awesome, congrats! and I assume when you say Doc you mean Zoe and not Brick."

"Shut up. Yes, Zoe."

"I don't want to sound rude or whatever but are you even dating Zoe?"

Wade laughed "Yeah, we got together last christmas. The baby wasn't planned, she just happened."

"Well If you're happy, i'm happy for ya. When is she due?"

"November 10th. We're having a big ole town baby shower next weekend, if you're available. I know Zoe would love if you came. Earl too."

"Earl? He knows what's goin on?"

"Earl's been sober since we told him about the baby."

"Wow, that's a miracle."

"His words "I wan't to be around to see you attempt this""

"I do to, I'll be there. My little brothers gonna be a Daddy"

"Shut up" Wade chuckled

Wade hung up a few minutes later and went to find Zoe out on the porch

"Hey" he sat down next to her

"How's Jesse?

"He's good, I told him about the baby and Earl. He's coming to visit."

"I'm so happy. I liked him, he'll be a good uncle"

"We all know you liked him" he bumped her a little

"I hate you" she laughed

* * *

**What did y'all think? Please keep reviewing :)  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**I lost focus on the story for a little while but I'm back. Here you go :) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Wake up Doc, it's 11 o' clock"

"Why Dr. Seuss? It is my day off and a Saturday. It's the prefect day to sleep till like 3."

"Sorry, not today, maybe tomorrow. We have somewhere to be today."

"Oh no. Baby shower?"

"You didn't hear it from me"

"Ugh, they better not make me wear one of those stupid bow hats."

"Lemon is in charge, you know you will be. Now get up, let's get a shower and paint on a smile."

"I don't wanna. I'm pregnant and it's about 150 degrees. I shouldn't have to."

"Don't you want gifts?"

Zoe sat up and thought "Those I do want." she laughed and rolled out of bed.

An hour later they were out the door and headed for town square. Zoe was shocked that there weren't a million decorations and giant baby bottles everywhere.

"Why are you stopping?"

"Well I figured they would do it here."

"You said it yourself, It's 150 degrees. Keep walking."

He lead her towards the Rammer Jammer. Zoe's expectations were met when she walked through the door. It almost looked like they painted the walls pink. There were balloons and signs and a present pyramid taller than her. The whole town was there plus her parents and Jesse.

Zoe walked up to Jesse and hugged him "Thank you for coming. It really means a lot to me and Wade"

"It's my pleasure, I can't wait to spoil her."

Zoe laughed "Not to much please."

Her and Wade went through the crowd and said hello to almost everyone else until Lemon and Annabeth ran up to her. They brought her to that green wicker chair Wade took last christmas and told her to sit.

"Thank you guys so much. But please do not make me wear one of those bow hats." Lemon just laughed at her.

The women played all the typical baby shower games while the men sat closer to the bar and chatted.

"Wade" Lemon shouted across the bar "You are needed over here if you wanna open these gifts."

Wade took another swig of his beer and headed over towards Zoe. Lemon started handing them gifts and everyone gathered around.

It took them over an hour to get through all the gifts. They got pretty much everything from their registry and so many clothes the baby will have to change her outfit three times a day to wear them all.

"Thank you all so much. It really means a lot to me how much y'all care. I am so glad I moved down here."

"Did you just say y'all?" Wanda asked

"I think I did."

"That's my girl" Wade smiled proudly

"Who want's some cake?" Annabeth asked

"I do" Zoe exclaimed jumping up from her chair

At the end of the shower they loaded up Lavon's Navigator with all the gifts and headed back to the plantation.

"Y'all have room for all this?

"I hope so. If not Wade needs to move some of his stuff back out."

"Pssh, I hardly have anything there anyway. A few shirts maybe 2 pairs of jeans and the sweatpants you wear."

"I was just kidding. We should have plenty of room."

"So ya'll are gonna pass the baby back and forth between houses every night?"

"No, I stay there every night anyway. Why would we do that?"

"Just wondering." Lavon shrugged

They unloaded all the gifts into Zoe's hallway and then Lavon left. Zoe started taking bags upstairs as Wade folowed with boxes. There were putting all her clothes away in the dresser when Zoe spoke.

"Move in here."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean unless you don't want to. But you said it yourself you're here every night anyway. All you would really have to do is bring your clothes. And a closet for them to be stored in."

"Alright, yeah. I don't have that many clothes. I can find room for them." He reached into the bag of baby clothes at his feet "She has more clothes than the two of us combined I think. They're so tiny too. Will she even fit in them?"

"Have you ever seen a newborn? They are so tiny, and judging by my not so big belly, I bet she will be. We aren't the biggest people either. That will be good for me hopefully when I'm pushin her out. So not looking forward to that. She has more clothes under the crib, I ordered her a whole bunch online last week."

"Seriously? There aren't enough days in a year for her to wear all of these. You bought more?"

"Well I didn't know how much we would get today. We didn't register for clothes." Zoe smiled and looked around the room. It still seemed a bit surreal. Her and Wade were standing in a purple room putting little dresses and outfits away.

"Can you believe this?"

"What? The amount of clothes?"

"No, just this" she waved her finger around room. "Me, pregnant and You holding a little pink dress."

Wade smiled, walked behind her and snaked his arms around her, resting them on her belly.

"Not one bit. It's like a dream sometimes. A very very good one." he started kissing her neck "I love you"

"I love you too. I am a very lucky girl" the baby started kicking. Zoe and Wade laughed "You are also a very lucky girl."

"What is this for?" Wade asked holding up the baby carrier. "Is it like a baby back pack?"

"Well, you wear it in front but yeah, that's pretty much the point. Hand's free baby holding."

"Well I'm pretty sure I will not be wearing it. Not very manly."

"I don't know, I think you'd look pretty hot with a baby strapped to your chest."

"Oh yeah, well I think you look pretty hot right now" he walked back over to her wrapping her in his arms and leaning into kiss her. They baby kicked again and Wade backed up. "Oh come on kid"

Zoe laughed and pulled him back. "Ignore her" she pressed her lips to his and backed him against the wall. That lasted for a good 5 minutes until the baby started really kicking her that Wade was even getting a little sore.

"Seriously little girl, it has been like a two months. You really need to mind your own business" he started poking the baby back

"Ok stop it, I don't need it from both ends."

"I don't think she likes me very much"

"Oh stop. She just doesn't want her parents getting freaky in her room. What would you do in her situation? Cause I know just the thought of my parents doing...that freaks me out. Imagine being..."

"Alright, Alright stop, cause now you're freakin me out."

"Sorry, what do you say we go get some dinner. I could really enjoy a..."

"Cheeseburger?"

"Exactly"

* * *

**Hope you liked this one. Please review :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here you go! Enjoy!**

* * *

"4 Weeks left. I can't do this, It is to hot to be pregnant."

"Oh honey, I am so sorry. Stupid heatwaves."

"I don't get it AB, we did not have a heat wave last year. Why do we have to have one this year when I'm cooking a kid?"

"Just think though, in 4 very short weeks your little girl will be here. It will all be worth it."

"Ugh, I guess. She better be awesome."

"I am sure she will be. She still beating you?"

"Only when Wade's around. The second he starts talking she starts kicking."

"Daddy's girl already? That's really cute. He is going to be wrapped around her little finger from the day she's born."

"Oh I know. He says he won't be and he isn't going to spoil her. I would like to see that."

"The way Wade is with you, it will be doubled with the baby. I can't wait to see it and neither can the town. Wade Kinsella as a Daddy. It will be a sight to see."

"I'm still not sure we know what we are doing so I bet it will be a sight."

"You guys will be fine. Have y'all talked about getting married?"

"He hasn't brought it up and I really don't want to be the one to do it sooooo no. We're good where we are right now I think though. Don't really want to rock the boat. He is moving in though, well his clothes. He's already pretty much moved himself in awhile ago."

"Oh well that's good. Do you think you would marry him?"

"Yeah, I would love to. I love him, so if and when he ever decided to ask, it will definitely be a yes. Why all the questions? Do you know something?"

"I know nothing. I wish I did."

XXXX

"Yo Wade" Lavon called walking into Wade's gatehouse

"What's up Lavon?"

"Just coming to see if you needed any help with your stuff. How much you bringing over?"

"Well I really only need my clothes, my guitars, amps and video games. Nothing else here is really important and all the furniture was here. I'm glad she has that extra room upstairs for all of it cause her closet is not big enough for the two of us."

"I could have told you that in the first place." Lavon walked around the house a bit and turned back to Wade "So you're moving in with her and having a baby. You plan on getting down on one knee anytime soon?"

"No"

"No, just no. You do realize that the next step is usually marriage."

"I know"

"Wade"

"Lavon"

Lavon studied Wade for a little bit. Wade was avoiding all eye contact trying not to give anything away. He knew he was going to lose that battle though, Lavon knew him all to well.

"You are planning to propose aren't you?"

"Honestly no, I haven't planned anything. I have thought about it though. I just don't know how to do it. I don't want her to think I'm doing it just because I knocked her up."

Lavon just smiled

"Stop it alright. You can not say anything to her. Cause it could take me years to figure out how."

"I won't say anything, I promise. But what is there to figure out?"

"Did you not hear me? I don't want her to think I'm doing it just cause of the baby."

"Why would she think that? If that was the case you would have asked her months ago. I don't think she would think that anyway."

"Doesn't matter, I'm waiting till after the baby is born anyway. The Doc doesn't need more things going on up in her head."

"That is true. You wanna run some ideas by me?"

"I don't have any."

"You got a ring?"

"Not in my possession at this moment."

"But you do have one?"

"Yes"

"And you do wanna marry her?"

"Hell Yeah! Why wouldn't I? She gorgeous, she's having my kid and man, I love her."

"Awww my two best friends are gonne be getting married and having a baby. Lavon Hayes is a happy man."

"Well, I'm glad we could do this for ya."

XXXXX

"Wade, She is coming in 2 weeks! I can't believe this. Are we ready?"

"I don't think we will ever be ready. But I sure as hell can't wait until she comes. It's gonna be fun."

"You do know the first 3-5 months we'll be up all night and there will be a lot of crying. That doesn't seem like fun. God, I hope she's not colic."

"What's colic?

"It's this thing that some babies have where all they do is cry for no reason."

"How do you cure it?"

"You don't. There is no cure. It is what it is."

"That sounds horrible."

"Oh it is, So she better not have it."

"And the up all night. I'm pretty sure I can handle that. I am a bartender, used to late hours. And you're a doctor, you've done 30 hour shifts. You're really worried about that."

"Now that you mention that, not so much anymore. We can do this!" she slaps him a high five

"That's my girl"

XXXXX

"I am 4 days past my due date, What the hell Wade?"

"I don't know, I guess she's comfy."

"Well she needs to get out, cause I am not comfy."

"You were almost 2 weeks late" her mom chimed in

"Not helping Mom. She better come today. Or I'll get her out myself."

"Oh honey relax. You don't want to rush this."

"Mom, were you pregnant with me in the middle of an Alabama heat wave in the middle of November? I don't think so. So you can not tell me to relax."

"Don't anger her please." Wade whispered glaring at Candice "Would you like me to get you a sweet tea or a cheeseburger Babe?"

"You would like that wouldn't you, cause then you get to leave me here in my misery."

"No, I just want to help you anyway that I can."

"I think you've done enough already" she pointed to her belly

"Didn't the doctor mention some things we could do to help move this along a little bit? Spicy food and walking I remember. Why don't we take a walk to that cheeseburger?"

"Cause then I will have to deal with those lovely Bluebellieans and their questions. "No baby yet?" "Oh honey, she'll come soon." "I can't believe she hasn't come yet." No, thank you, I will walk here. I am not seeing those people until after she is born. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to pee for the 100th time today."

"Honey, I'm gonna go call your father. I'll see you later."

"Whatever"

"You're leaving me with her?"

"You got her into this, you can deal with it"

"Thanks a lot"

Candice laughed and left the carriage house.

"Hey you" Zoe said coming out of the bathroom

"Hi" Wade replied back very cautiously

"You know the one thing that supposedly really helps."

"That oil?"

"No" she moved closer to him and wrapping her arms around his neck and putting her mouth right below his ear "Sex" she whispered

Wade almost choked on his own saliva "Is that true?" he wrapped her arms around her waist

"Mm hmm. We haven't in a really long time. I miss you"

"I miss you too but it's 2 o' clock in the afternoon and your mom is right across the pond."

"That didn't stop us on Christmas Eve last year." she grabbed his hand and lead him to the bed

"Well no, but this is a little different"

"Oh so you just don't want to, You don't want me anymore?" she started to cry

"Hey, hey, hey stop that right now. That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Of course I want you, I always do."

"Well then you do know that this will probably be the last chance you have with me until she's sleeping through the night. So 3-5 months."

"What?"

"Sorry"

"Screw your mom, I'll lock the door, you close the curtains"

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. Please please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! It really keeps me going :) Enjoy this one, I think you will ;)**

* * *

"Wade" Zoe poked him in the forehead "Wade" she poked him again a little harder "Wade" she poked him as hard as she could

"What women?"

"My water broke. We need to get to the hospital."

"So, you didn't wake me for sex?" he smirked

"No you idiot. Get up, let's go. I'm already dressed and I have my bags by the door."

Wade jumped up from the bed and pulled on his jeans "How long have you been up?"

"Well I woke up because I had to pee but when I got to the bathroom my water broke. That was about 15/20 minutes ago."

"Seriously? Why didn't you wake me sooner?"

"Well you looked so cute and I had to clean up my mess anyway and get dressed so I let you sleep."

"You are one very calm Lady in labor."

"I'm trying. Now let's go cause I'm starting to feel these contractions"

"Uh ok, should we get your mom?"

"No, I'll call Lavon on our way to the hospital and he can bring her and Earl down."

"Ok then, let's go. What time is it anyway?"

"3:18"

He helped her out into the car and got her bags. Zoe called Lavon on the way to Mobile.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lavon, what's up?"

"Why are you calling Lavon Hayes at 3:30 in the morning?"

"Me and Wade are on our way to Mobile. Jackie's coming!"

"What? Why didn't you start with that women? I am on my way, what do you need?"

"My mom and Earl and you of course. Annabeth if you want. She's been a big help through all of this. But do not tell anyone else. You hear me? You leave Bluebell as quiet as you can, you got that."

"Yes ma'am we will see you in a little bit. Don't have that baby before we get there."

"I will hold her in" she laughed

They got to the hospital and wheeled Zoe to a room.

"This isn't so bad" Zoe mentioned about 20 minutes later

"Well that's good."

"Yeah, I don't know what these women are always complaaaaaaahhhh" she screamed and grabbed Wade's hand

"Aaahh, What the hell?"

"Oh I'm sorry are you in pain?"

"Nope, none at all"

"Well I shouldn't have opened my mouth."

Wade just nodded and went to sit down in the chair next to her. The doctor came in and checked her out.

"How ya doin?"

"In pain"

"Would you like the epidural? You are only 5cm so you might be here for a while"

"Yeah, drugs sound good." she looked over at Wade who was almost back to sleep. "No way Sir! you are not sleeping through this."

"I'm not, I'm up. I was just resting my eyes"

"Bull! Go get yourself coffee."

"Alright. I'll be right back. Don't have her without me."

"I will try not to"

He returned about 15 minutes later. Dr. Jones was leaving the room when he came in.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Sorry, I got lost and then your mom called and now I'm here."

"You got lost?"

"Yeah, it's a big place, I took a wrong turn. What did the doctor say?"

"7cm, almost there. Where are our parents?"

"Parking, they should be up here in 5 minutes."

"Hopefully they won't get lost"

Wade just smiled and made his way back over to his chair. Their parents, Lavon and Annabeth walked in 5 minutes later.

"How's it going Big Z?"

"It's going. Not as much pain as before, I got drugs" she smiled

They all chatted for a bit until the doctor came back in.

"Wow you have a lot of company for 5:30 in the morning."

"That's my mom, Wade's dad and our closest friends."

"Lavon Hayes?" Dr. Jones acknowledged

"Yes ma'am or Uncle Lavon to that little one in there."

"Wow, a very lucky little girl."

"That she is"

"Well, Zoe were gonna check you out again, see how far along we've gotten."

"Everybody out." she commanded

Everyone turned to leave, even Wade.

"Um excuse me, Wade. Where are you going?"

"You said everyone."

"Very funny. Get over here."

He laughed and walked back over to her. "I was just kidding, I wouldn't really have left"

"10cm. You are ready to go."

"Really? Wow that was fast."

"You're lucky, I was here yesterday and the poor girl was in labor for 26 hours."

"Oh gosh, that sounds horrible."

"Well you still have to get her out, that can take hours sometimes."

"Crap"

"You got this Doc." Wade kissed her head as the prepared her for delivery

**30 minutes later**

"I hate you, you did this" Zoe screamed at Wade

"I am sorry, it will never happen again"

"It better not, I'll kill you"

Wade couldn't help but laugh and so did the nurses.

"You won't be saying that once you hold her" one of the nurses said "I tell my husband that every time, we have 4 kids"

"We are not having 4 kids"

"No ma'am"

"Alright Zoe, just a few more and she'll be out"

And that's all it took. Zoe pushed her out on the 4th try. Wade cut the cord and they placed her on Zoe's chest.

"She's kinda gross."

"Wade! She's beautiful and look at all her hair" examining her full head of dark brown hair

"We'll clean her up don't worry Dad."

Zoe and Wade watched as the nurses cleaned her up and brought her back to them all wrapped up in a hospital blanket with a little pink hat. They put her in Wade's arms.

"Are you alright?" the nurse asked concerned

"I've never really held one of these before."

The nurse repositioned the baby the right way in Wade's arms.

"Just always support her head"

Wade looked down at the baby in his arms. Tears began to form "She is beautiful, just like her Mama"

Zoe smiled "Gimmie" she held out her arms and the second Wade handed her over, her own tears came. "We did this" she told him

"Yeah, we did. We did a pretty good job too."

"She's not still gross?" she mocked

"No" he laughed

"Does she have a name?" the doctor asked

"Jacqueline Ava Kinsella" Wade answered

They got all settled back in their room and Wade went to get everyone.

"She's here! All 7lbs 9oz and 19 inches of her." Wade told them. He got hugs from all four of them and then showed them the way back to their room.

The five of them walked towards Zoe's room. Zoe was sitting on the bed holding Jacqueline. The second they walked in you could hear the "awwwws" coming from all of them.

"Hi everyone" Zoe beamed

Candice walked over to her daughter and granddaughter. "She is beautiful Zoe, looks just like you when you were born."

"Thanks, you wanna hold her?"

"Of course I do." Candice took the newborn from her

"She's so tiny" Lavon observed "I brought her a gift." he handed Wade a little pink Alabama beanie.

"Nice, she'll be representin in in the nursery."

"Thanks Uncle Lavon" Zoe smiled at him

"Ok my turn" Annabeth reached over for the baby. Candice handed her over "I love her"

"Thank you so much for coming AB."

"Are you kidding, I wouldn't have missed this."

"Alright, It's her Uncles turn" Lavon took the baby

"Oh my gosh, she looks even tinier in his arms" Zoe laughed

"She is really tiny, but cute as a button. She would like to wear her new hat, Dad" Lavon smiled at Wade

"Alright" Wade gently took the hospital hat off and replaced it with the Alabama one. "Perfect" He then looked over at Earl. "You want a turn Dad?"

"Of course I do" he walked over to Lavon and took her "Hi Jacqueline. You're really cute ya know that."

Wade went and sat with Zoe on the bed. Earl handed the baby back to Wade when she started to stir. He then gave her to Zoe.

"Now isn't that a kodak moment" Lavon took out his phone and took a few photos of the new family

Annabeth smiled and said "She's so calm"

"I know right. I hope she stays like this. She's hardly made a peep since she came out."

"That was Wade. I don't know how many times we forgot he was in the room with us when he was a baby. Until he started talking, but even then he was quiet."

"Not Zoe, she was colic. Cried all the time you always knew when she was in the room. Didn't start talking until she was over 2."

"I wonder who she'll be like"

"Hopefully me, I was perfect" Wade smiled proudly

"Until you hit 13, all down hill from there." They all laughed

"When are you telling the town?" Lavon asked

"When we bring her home?"

"I think they'll notice that we're gone for 3 days. They'll know we had her."

"Not necessarily. But I guess you can tell everyone when you leave here. But I don't want visitors here. They can see us when we bring her home."

"I get to do it?"

"Yeah, you are the mayor and her uncle."

"Can I blow up this picture and hang it in the Rammer Jammer?" he asked showing them one of the pictures he took before

"I love that picture. I want a copy. Yes you may"

"I want a baby" Annabeth said

"Me too" Lavon chimed in

They all smiled and enjoyed the rest of the morning with the baby. Then the four of them left the hospital and stopped at the store to make copies of the pictures Lavon took. After that they headed back to Bluebell to announce the news.

* * *

**I hope you liked this one. Please keep reviewing and I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the great reviews! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Lavon, Annabeth, Candice and Earl walked into the Rammer Jammer. It was lunch time so a lot of the town was there. Lavon cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Good afternoon everyone" he smiled and waved

Rose came running up to them. "Did Zoe have the baby? I tried calling her like 5 times and no one is home at the house and she's not at the practice."

Lavon smiled at the young girl in front of him "As a matter of fact Baby Kinsella has been born" he said loud enough for everyone to hear him. You could hear a pin drop after that.

"Really? Oh my gosh? How big? Whats her name? Is everyone ok?" Rose rambled

Lavon walked over to the big board that they had the boy/girl poll on it, took out tape and turned the board around so no one could see it. Annabeth took the blown up photo of Zoe, Wade and the baby out of a bag and Lavon taped it on the board and wrote down all Jackie's information. He then turned the board for everyone to see.

"Little Miss Jacqueline Ava Kinsella was born at 6:36 this morning at 7 pounds 9 ounces and 19 inches long with a full head of dark brown hair. Both Mom, Dad and baby are doing great but request no visitors until they return to Bluebell."

Lavon didn't hear one clear word after that. Everyone was talking over each other about baby Jackie. They were all so thrilled that they named her after Wade's mom. Congratulations were given to Candice and Earl and everyone was crowding around to see the picture Lavon put up.

XXXXX

"You ready to take this little Cowgirl home?" Wade asked while getting Jackie dressed

"Yes, and I am so ready to go home too. You alright over there?"

"Yeah we got this, don't we princess? We just gotta find your hat. Where did you put it?" he asked the tiny infant lying on the hospital bed

"Here Babe" Zoe tossed him the hat that was sitting in the car seat

"Thank you. Looks like Mommy stole your hat. Uncle Lavon will be so happy to see you rockin the Crimson Tide again."

Zoe smiled at the sight in front of her. She couldn't believe Wade Kinsella was standing there dressing this tiny baby girl in an equally tiny outfit. She walked over to them and put her arm around his waist.

"You're amazing"

"Who me? Why?"

"Cause you just are. This still feels like a dream. I can't believe the way my life turned out."

"Do you regret staying in Bluebell?"

"Are you kidding me? If I left, what would I be doing right now? Sitting in some hospital somewhere alone and unhappy doing 30 hour shifts. Instead I'm, well still sitting in some hospital but I'm with you and our daughter and I have never been happier."

Wade smiled and kissed her. "Let's get this girl home." he picked up Jackie and placed her in her car seat. "You ready for Bluebell? I doubt it." he laughed

XXXX

They drove through Bluebell and went right to the plantation. Lavon, Candice and now Ethan were waiting for them at their house.

"Welcome home" Lavon smiled

"Thank you, I can't wait to get in my own bed and sleep."

"How much sleeping do you think you will be getting with her?" Ethan asked

"I don't care if it's an hour. I just want my bed."

"The whole down is awaiting your arrival. I've been getting texts all day asking what time y'all will be showin up."

"I don't think my phone has stopped since you let everyone know. It's really nice how much everyone cares. I texted Rose, I told her she would be the first person to see her." she did just that

"Let's get this munchkin inside." Lavon took the car seat out of the car and Wade carried in all the bags. "Welcome home Jacqueline." he placed the car seat on the bed "Can I take her out?"

"Of course you can." Zoe smiled at his excitement

"Sweet" he took the tiny baby out of her car seat

"Let me see! Let me see! Let me see!" Rose quietly screamed running into the carriage house

"Now hold on girl, Uncle Lavon just got her."

"To bad, you've seen her for 3 days now. It's my turn. Zoe can I please hold her."

"Lavon, give Rose the baby"

Lavon sighed and handed her over.

"Oh my gosh, she is so adorable. If you ever need a babysitter, just call me. I will be here anytime you want."

"Alright see ya later" Wade joked

"Babe where is her formula and bottles?" Zoe asked going through the bags

"Over in the cabinet by the window. Is she due to eat?"

"I would imagine soon. She hasn't eaten in almost 3 hours."

"Can I do it when she's ready?"

"Sure, maybe we should keep you hear for the next 3 months."

"Ha ha, no thanks. I don't do over night. I'll do Saturday's though."

"Deal! Although you might have to fight Annabeth."

Tansy and George walked in right then "Hello? We've come to see the little princess." Tansy said

"Hey George, Tansy. How are you guys?"

"We're great, how are you?'' George answered

"Oh my gosh, she is so precious." Tansy walked over by Rose

"Thank you, I'm good. Do you want to hold her?"

"Can I?"

"Hand her over Rose."

"Fine, but I still wanna feed her."

Tansy took the baby from Rose "George, look how adorable she is. Are you sure she's half Wade?"

Zoe laughed "I know right? She seems to sweet."

"Hey, I take offense to that."

"George, do you wanna hold her?"

"No, I'm good. Every time I hold kids they cry. She seems so peaceful, I don't wanna ruin it."

"You're afraid." Wade smirked at him

"Am not"

"That's ok, I was too but they didn't give me a choice, they just kinda plopped her in my arms. I didn't have time to react."

"You were really awkward though." Zoe reminded him

"Well yeah, I've never held one before. I didn't wanna hurt her. I have come to realize they are tougher then they look."

"Did you drop her?" Lavon asked

"No, but I have dressed her changed her. They are very bendy."

"You have changed her?" Tansy asked shocked

"Yes I have, I'm pretty good at it." he smiled proudly

Jackie started to squirm and cry at that moment.

"Ok, I'm done. Here Wade." Tansy passed off the baby

"Did Tansy hurt you?" Wade asked the baby

"I did not!"

"I'm just kidding, she's probably hungry and wet."

Wade placed the baby on the bed and started to change her while Zoe mixed up the formula.

"Wow, Wade Kinsella is changing a baby. Never thought I'd see that in a million years."

"He's amazing with her." Zoe told everyone "I was shocked at first too but it's like second nature to him."

"Who knew, I don't even think the boy has ever been around kids."

"I haven't, I was so nervous before she came but then I had her in my arms and I just knew what to do. It was weird."

"Well we're gonna get going. We just wanted to see you three. We'll talk to you later." George said and he and Tansy left

Wade handed Jackie back to Rose. "She's all yours"

"Thanks"

The 5 of them sat and enjoyed the silence for awhile. Lavon left shortly after and Candice and Ethan went to make a few phone calls. After Rose finished feeding her, her mom called her to come home.

"Just the three of us." Wade whispered. They three of them were laying on the bed. Wade had the baby resting on his chest and his arm wrapped around Zoe.

"I love us."

"We are pretty awesome."

"I'm hungry."

"I could eat. You wanna head over to Lavons and see what he has in his fridge. That's pretty much our only option. We can't take her to the Rammer Jammer."

"We could"

"She's three days old. Aren't there rules against that."

"There more like guidelines. We can do whatever we want with her. If we keep her inside all the time and away from germs her immune system will suck."

Wade gave her a questioning look "You just want a cheeseburger don't you."

"Yeah I do. We just have to make sure to bring the hand sanitizer."

"I could go get us some and bring them back here"

"No, I wanna go. I'm just gonna take a shower."

"Alright, you're the doctor."

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I know normally you don't take 3 day old babies anywhere but it's Bluebell and I fell it works for them.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Are you sure you wanna take her out?"

"She'll be fine Wade. Plus it's an easy way for everyone to see her and not show up on our doorstep all day long."

"That's a good point. I'll get her ready."

The three of them took a nice slow walk into town. The didn't make it as far as the Butter Stick before being spotted. A lot of the towns people waved, snuck a quick peak at Jackie asleep in the stroller and simply said "Congratulations, she's beautiful." Then there was Delma, Shula and Dash.

"Well if this isn't a sight to see. I never thought I'd ever see Wade Kinsella pushing a stroller down the sidewalk." Dash smiled "Do y'all have any comments for my blog?"

"You guys make an adorable little family." Delma gushed "And she is just adorable."

"Look at all that hair" Shula examined "Zoe I bet she'll look just like you."

Another 15 minutes of questions and comments went by and they were on their way again.

"They mean well" Wade chuckled

"Yeah, and they love that she's named after you Mama."

"Mama? You are going southern more and more everyday."

"Shut up and push the stroller"

"Hello Zoe, Wade." Brick greeted

"Hey Brick" they both replied

"Well isn't she just adorable, Congratulations. Where are y'all headed?"

"Rammer Jammer for dinner."

"Well have fun. I hope she's good for you two tonight."

"So do we" Zoe laughed "Brick?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you be her doctor?"

"Really? I would have thought you would do it or you would bring her to Mobile."

"You are an excellent doctor and I can't be her doctor, you know that. I feel you will give her the best care."

"I would love to be. Bring her in tomorrow and you can fill me in on everything."

"We will"

"Seriously?" Wade asked in disbelief

"Yep"

They finally made it to the Rammer Jammer and grabbed an empty table towards the back.

"Hi!" Wanda shrieked running to the table "Awww she is so adorable. I can't believe y'all are here."

"Thank you and we were hungry. We can't hide out in our house, especially since we don't have a kitchen." Wade answered "Plus she wanted to start her life out right, hanging at the Rammer Jammer."

"Oh my god our baby's first outing is at bar."

"Welcome to the south" Wade smirked at Zoe

Wanda laughed at the little family in front of her. "Well we are glad you guys came out. Everyone has been dying to see her in person, even though that picture is the cutest thing any of us has ever seen." she pointed to the blown up picture Lavon hung up from the hospital

"I love that shot too." Zoe smiled gazing at the picture

"What would you guys like to eat?"

"Two cheeseburgers and I'll have beer." Wade ordered

"Wine please. I have missed it" Zoe laughed

Once Wanda left the rest of the restaurant took turns coming to visit them. They chatted for a minute and then the next group would come over. They were relieved when their food came because that seemed to calm the crowd.

"Hi y'all" Lemon walked up to them

"Hey Lemon, how's it goin?" Wade greeted

"Oh I'm just fine how are y'all doin? Isn't she just the most precious thing I have ever seen. Congratulations!"

"Thank you" Zoe smiled

Just then Jackie started to cry. Zoe put her burger down and reached in her bag for a bottle. She went to take Jackie out of the car seat but Lemon stopped her.

"I'll feed her if you want. Y'all are eating."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, it would be my pleasure."

"Go for it. Here." she pushed the bottle across the table to where Lemon sat with Jackie

"The perks of small towns" Wade said "Anyone will feed your baby so you can finish a meal."

"Never in New York. Besides the fact that you would not bring a 3 day old to a restaurant."

"There's my favorite granddaughter." Earl walked over to the table

"Hi Earl" they all greeted

Earl sat down at the table with them "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Not at all. What brings you down here?"

"Dinner" he laughed "and I heard the baby was making her first appearance."

Zoe laughed "Yep and I believe she has met everyone in the town already."

Lemon finished feeding her and then handed her to Earl. "Here ya go Paw Paw. I have to get going. I'll see you guys later."

"Thanks again Lemon, I appreciate it."

"Anytime Zoe" she turned and left

The rest of the evening at the Rammer Jammer was pretty quiet. They stayed for another hour or so and then headed home.

"That was quite enjoyable." Wade said on the way back to the plantation

"Yes it was, I knew it would be. I think she enjoyed herself." She peaked in at the sleeping newborn in the stroller

"I think all the excitement exhausted her."

"Maybe she'll let us sleep for a couple hours before she's hungry again."

"She might."

When they got into the house, Wade carefully took the baby out of her car seat and placed her in the crib next to their bed. Then he and Zoe climbed into bed themselves.

"It's 8:30 and were in bed." Zoe laughed

"Yeah well we might as well try and sleep when she is otherwise we won't have any sleep and I have to work tomorrow"

She just smiled at him and rested her head on his chest. They got to sleep for about an hour before the cries of their newborn started coming from a few feet away. Wade woke up but Zoe didn't move. He gently got up not to disturb her and tended to the newborn. He changed her, fed her and sat on the couch until she was almost back to sleep, he then changed her again and placed her back in the crib. Then he crawled back into bed himself.

Jackie started up again around 12:30. Wade went to get up but Zoe told him to go back to sleep. She then repeated what Wade did earlier and then went back to bed herself. Wade rolled over and smiled.

"I can't believe she just woke up to eat now, she hasn't eaten since dinner."

Wade looked at the clock and then looked at her confused. "I fed her three hours ago."

"What? I slept through it?"

He laughed and placed his hand on her back. "Yeah you did. Now go to sleep. I'll get her next time." She mumbled something that he couldn't understand and they both fell back to sleep.

Wade did the 3:30 feeding and Zoe did the 6:30. She figured it was way to early to get up for the day so she went back to bed. Jackie woke them up again 8:30.

"Stay, my turn. I have to get ready for work anyway in an hour."

"Good morning princess" he said scooping her up in his arms. He read the chart that Zoe filled out at 6:30. "You didn't finish your bottle earlier? No wonder your screaming now. Just hold on 5 minutes while I change you and then I'll get you your bottle."

Zoe was half asleep but she smiled listening to him talk to Jackie. She couldn't fall back to sleep but decided to take advantage of the situation and just relax in bed. She watched him take care of their little girl and he even got her dressed before strapping her in her swing.

"I'm going to take a shower" he whispered to Zoe

"Ok, enjoy" she whispered back

She waited about five minutes before getting herself out of bed and walked over to Jackie. She was all swaddled up in a pink blanket. Wade had dressed her in a little purple sleeper that said Daddy's Princess and a matching purple hat.

"Hi baby girl. Don't you look pretty in your little outfit Daddy picked out." She sat down in the chair in front of her and just stared at her. "You are just to precious you know that. You had a great first night, you should continue that. I doubt you will though, but that's ok."

Wade came out of the bathroom and walked over towards Zoe. He squatted down next to her and in front of the swing.

"She's pretty cute huh?" Zoe put her arm around his neck

"Well yeah, she's mine." he joked

She shoved him to the side and he fell to the ground. "Jerk"

He got up from the floor and kissed her on the head "I'm just kidding, she's gorgeous just like her Mama. I'm in trouble when she's older."

"What time are you working till?"

"I work till 6. I'll be home in the afternoon for break though. I can't believe I told them I would come to work today. What was I thinking."

"We'll be just fine. I have to bring her to see Brick later anyway so we'll come visit you."

"Fine, I'll text you later." he bent down gave her another kiss and then leaned over and kissed the baby "Be good for your Mama" with that he left

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please keep reviewing. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks to the few of you that keep reviewing. I really appreciate it! Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Hello? Big Z?" Lavon called walking into her house

"Hey Lavon" She called back from the couch where she was feeding Jackie

"Awww, you look like you've been doing this forever." he sat down next to her

She smiled at him "What brings you out here?"

"My niece" he smiled and put his finger under Jackie's tiny hand "She really is tiny." he chuckled

"I know, I was expecting little but she's really little. Poor thing will have my height I suppose."

"That's alright. How was your first night?"

"It was great actually, she woke up every three hours, she ate we changed her and she went back to sleep."

"Did Wade help?"

"He did. I slept through the first feeding." she laughed "and then after that we took turns."

"You have changed that boy."

"I guess" she shrugged "Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything"

"Can you watch her so I can take a quick shower? I have to bring her to Brick in a little bit and I would like to go clean."

"Of course, gimmie the little football."

"She is not a football" she laughed and handed her over. "Just if she cries, she might need to be changed or burp again."

"I got this, you go."

"Thank you"

Lavon sat on the couch with the baby in his arms. He sat with her in silence for a little while but then she was starting to doze off so he decided to tell her a story.

"All right peanut, I'm gonna tell you the story of your parents. They were stubborn has hell in the beginning. Always fighting over the darn fuse box. Every morning Uncle Lavon Hayes had to hear "Wade blew the fuse last night" or "The Doc and her damn girly stuff is always blowin out my power." Well all those blown fuses contributed to where they are now. In more ways than one, but you don't need to hear about the last time your Mama blew the fuse on purpose. No kid wants to hear that story. But then it still took them almost six months to finally get together. Stubborn, I just hope you aren't that stubborn. I can't deal with three of y'all."

"Real nice" Zoe walked out of the bathroom "Did she enjoy your story?"

"Yep she did" he smiled wide "Where would you like her?"

"You can put her back in the crib." she pointed over to it "thanks again, I appreciate it."

"Anytime Z. You need anything you just holla" he waved and left her alone with the baby

Zoe got dressed and then got the diaper bag ready. She took Jackie out of the crib, placed her in the car seat and put that in the stroller.

"Let's go see Brick"

She walked into the practice and smiled at Addie.

"I was so excited when Brick said you were coming in today. Let me see that beautiful baby girl." she walked over to the stroller and peaked in. "Oh Zoe, she is precious."

"You can take her out if you want." she smiled

Addie jumped at the chance to hold Jackie. "She's so tiny, I remember when Caleb was this tiny. Time sure flies, soak it all up now sweetheart."

"No patients today?"

"Two scheduled for later, had a few walk-ins earlier. Over all a quiet day."

Brick then walked in the front door. "Hello Ladies. How was your first night?"

"It was good, she woke up every three hours to eat other than that she slept. I can't imagine that will last though."

"Wow, that is really good for a first night. You wanna bring her in and I'll check her all over."

"Yeah sounds good." Zoe took the baby from Addie and followed Brick into the exam room

Brick checked her over from head to toe. "She's great Zoe. Nothing to worry about here. Calm as anything too. Just like Wade."

"Thanks Brick. Wade was really a calm baby though?"

"Oh yeah, you never knew he was around. He would just sit and take everything in. Very content."

"Well that's good to know. I hope she stays this way."

"I think she will. She was great hair too. Did you stick it up like this?"

"No, it does that all on it's own. Her own mini mohawk."

Zoe packed up the baby and walked over to the Rammer Jammer. When she walked in it was a little after 3 and it was quite empty. Only two tables were occupied and no one was at the bar. She pushed the stroller over and sat in 'her' stool.

"Hey Baby." she smiled clicking her nails on the bar getting Wade's attention

Wade turned and smiled at the sight in front of him. He leaned over the bar and gave her a kiss. "Hiya. How are my girls?"

"We're good. She just had her first doctors appointment."

"How'd it go?"

"She was excellent and Brick said she's great."

Wade leaned over the bar a looked in the stroller, Jackie was looking around a little bit. He made his way around to the other side of the bar and unstrapped her from the car seat. He picked her up and gave her a kiss.

"So you're just going to not offer me a drink or food?"

"Sorry, what would you like?"

"Iced Tea and salad would be nice."

"Coming right up" he laughed and went back behind the bar and yelled back to the kitchen, not realizing he still had Jackie

Lavon walked in at that moment and stopped at the sight in front of him.

"What is my niece doing behind a bar at 4 days old?"

Wade looked down at the now sleeping baby in his arms and laughed. "Oops, didn't even realize."

"That has got to be illegal or somethin. And you, you are sitting right here."

Zoe just laughed and took the baby as Wade passed her over the bar. "She's Wade's, what do you expect." she joked

* * *

**This chapter was just a little fluff before we get into the good stuff again. Please keep reviewing, I have the next chapter and a half written and I think you will like them. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok I don't know about you all but I needed happy Zade right now so here ya go :)**

* * *

"I can't believe she is a month old already." Zoe pouted watching Jackie in her swing

"I know, it's crazy. She's so alert now too. I feel like she's always watching us."

"Her christmas dress came today."

"Oh goodie, more clothes. Cause she needs that."

"She's a girl, you better get used to it." Wade just rolled his eyes "She'll look adorable on Santa's lap. I can't wait"

"Who's playing Santa this year?"

"I'm not sure. I overheard Hal saying he was hoping to go to Pascagoula again to be with their family. You think Earl would do it again?"

"I bet he would, he really enjoyed it last year. That was a Christmas miracle."

"That wasn't the only miracle if I remember correctly." Zoe winked at him "I wonder what will happen this year?"

"I don't know, Baby Girl's First Christmas is a big event in itself."

"That is true. Not that she'll know what's going on."

"Doesn't matter."

XXXXX

"Hey AB, I need your help." Zoe walked into the Butter Stick

"What's up?"

"Christmas is in 3 days and I have no idea what to get Wade."

"What's he getting you?"

"I have no idea, he will not give me any clues."

Annabeth thought for a moment "What did you get him last year?"

Zoe laughed "myself"

"Oh right, um well. He's Wade, I bet he would be fine with that again."

"That would work" she laughed "But I'm thinking maybe an actual gift this year may be good."

"How about a new amp?"

"I like my daughter sleeping, thanks"

"New plaid?"

"Yeah, cause he needs more of that."

"Oh! I heard Frank and Sal talking at the Dixie Stop about a place up in Loxley that does guided hunting trips. I bet he would love that.

"Now that's a good idea. Thanks AB, I don't know what I'd do with out you."

XXXX

"Hey Wade, Miss Jackie" Lavon smiled walking into Zoe and Wade's house. Wade was sitting on the couch watching tv with Jackie in his lap

"What's up?"

"Not much, what are you getting Zoe for Christmas?"

"Why?"

"Just wondering since it's 3 days away."

"Well, I'm not telling you cause you'll just tell her. But I do have a gift, I just have to pick it up."

"Oh come on, Lavon Hayes won't squeal."

Wade thought for a moment and gave in. "I'm only telling you cause I'll need a little help."

"Lavon Hayes is intrigued. What do I need to do?"

"I need you to watch this little one for a couple hours on Christmas Eve night."

Lavon's eyes grew big and a big smile crept onto his face. "You're gonna propose" he shouted

"Shut Up! She could pop back in here any minute, would you keep your voice down!"

"I'm sorry, but you are and that's exciting. How are you gonna do it?"

"Not sure yet, but it has to be good."

"Christmas Eve though, that's interesting."

"Yeah well I figured Christmas Eve is a big holiday for us. Ya know, we made us official last year and the year before was technically the first time I asked her out even though she denied. Might as well keep the tradition alive."

"What are you gonna do next year?"

"Man, I don't know, let me get through this year.

XXXXX

"Hey Earl?" Wade called walking into Earl's house

"Hey Son" Earl came out of his bedroom and grinned "You brought my favorite granddaughter."

"Yeah, she wanted to see Paw Paw" Wade handed the baby to him "Listen, uh, can I get that ring now?"

Earl beamed hearing his son say that. "Finally askin the Doc to marry ya."

"Yep, tomorrow night. Is it still in there?" he pointed to the bedroom

"Ya uh, go get it." he sat down on the couch with Jackie. "and how are you miss? Ya all ready for ya first Christmas?" The baby just stared at him

Wade walked out of the room and joined his dad on the couch. "So you're gonna be Santa again huh?"

"Yeah, Lavon said Hal wanted to go visit the grandkids again. Mine is here so I can do both. I really enjoyed it last year and of course it's her first Christmas. Who better to play Santa then her Paw."

Wade smiled "that is true" he was looking down at the box in his hand. Opening and closing it over and over again.

"Stop that!" Earl put his hand over his sons on the box "You're gonna wear it out."

They both laughed "Sorry, I'm nervous now"

"Don't be, she'll say yes"

"What if she doesn't"

Earl just looked at his son and then down at the baby girl in his arms. "because of her for one thing but mostly because she loves you and I know that girl wants to marry you."

"Maybe"

"Don't be like that. She's the one who asked you to move into her place right?"

"Well yeah but otherwise I wouldn't be much a father without helping during the night."

"Wade Kinsella you stop that right now! That girl is madly in love with you and you with her. You have this beautiful baby girl and I'm telling you the Doc wants to marry you."

Wade immediately felt better. "Thanks Dad"

"I ever tell you about when me and your Mama got engaged?"

"Nope"

"Well" he leaned back on the couch and shifted the baby so she was facing him "We were dating 5 years at the time. Of course we were only 20 but I knew I was meant to marry her. I went to talk to Harley about it and he even went with me to pick out the ring."

"Hold on. You're telling me that Harley, Zoe's real father helped pick this out?"

"Well, yeah. Never really thought about that."

"That's cool, she'll like it even more now. Go on."

"Alright, so it took me 2 weeks to think of the perfect proposal. Finally I decided to do it where we had our first kiss. In the gazebos in town square. Harley went ahead of time to set up. He put roses all around, set up a little picnic."

"Wow, you guys were really close huh?"

"Yeah, we were."

"So then what?"

"Well, at 7:00 I brought her to the gazebos, asked her and we enjoyed the evening. I remember it like it was yesterday. The second she saw the gazebos all decorated she knew what was going on. Could never pull anything off on her, I was lucky I got as far with the plan that I did."

"That's awesome. I'm still tossing around ideas on where and what to say. I tried writing some things down but they all seem off."

"Well, go somewhere meaningful and don't plan what you're going to say. Let it flow, it will come more from the heart that way. If you over think it, you'll screw up."

"Good to know, thanks. I guess we should get going. We will see you tomorrow at the tree lighting."

* * *

**I hope you liked this one. Keep reviewing and I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow sometime. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Here ya go guys! I really hope you like it :)**

* * *

**Christmas Eve**

"I love the tree lighting, everyone gathered around and singing. This town is awesome."

"Who are you and what have you done with Zoe Hart?" Wade laughed

"What?"

"Just the way you've been talking about Bluebell lately. Two years ago we were just a, what did you call it "a charming little community"?"

Zoe laughed "I know, I feel so at home here now. I love it."

"I love you" he kissed her and went to the cabinet that held Jackie's bottles and jug of water. "No water. I'm gonna run over to Lavons and grab some. I think I left them over there." he picked Jackie up from her bouncy seat and went towards the door.

"Why are you taking her?"

"Uh, I figured she'd wanna see Lavon one more time before bed."

Zoe just looked at him "Alright, that's odd but I'll let you both go becuase I want to take a shower."

"Thanks" he said quickly and ran out

Zoe was beyond confused, Wade had been kind of distant and distracted all night. She had a feeling he was up to something but she had no idea what it could be. She brushed it off and went in the shower.

Wade ran into Lavon's kitchen. "Yo Lavon!" he yelled trying to find his friend

"In here" Lavon called from his office

Wade walked in, sat down across from his friend and sighed.

"Ya nervous?"

"I think terrified would be a better word."

"Why?"

"What if she says no?"

"Lavon Hayes knows for a fact that, that girl wants to marry you."

"How do you know that?"

"I have my sources."

"Annabeth?"

"Maybe." he grinned "Now give me your baby and go ask that girl to marry you" he reached across the desk and took Jackie from Wade "Does she need to eat?"

"Yeah and I put her pajamas and some diapers in the living room earlier. Thanks for this, I appreciate it."

"Not a problem, now get out of my house."

Wade smiled and nodded "I'm going. We'll text you later."

Lavon hugged his friend and walked into the kitchen. Wade left and went to the gatehouse.

Zoe looked at the clock. Wade has been gone for almost a half hour. She looked out the window and noticed that Wade's old gatehouse lights were on. She saw a shadow walking around on the porch and noticed it was Wade. She slipped her boots on walked over.

"Hey! What are you doing over here?" she called when she was about 10 feet away

Wade jumped at the sound of her voice. He knew she would eventually get tired of waiting for him to return and go find him. That was his plan.

"Waiting for you." he simply said

Zoe looked at him like he was crazy. "Excuse me?"

Wade chuckled. "Come here" he held out his hand and guided her up the steps. He was standing in front of her blocking her view of the rest of the porch.

"Where is our daughter?"

"Burt Reynolds is watching her."

"Not funny" she said but laughed anyway

"Lavon has her"

"Why?"

Wade didn't answer. He just smiled and slowly and moved out of the way so she could see the rest of the porch. Zoe's hand flew over her mouth and Wade could hear a small gasp. There were candles lit all around, roses thrown around the porch as well.

"Wade" she whispered

He let out a soft chuckle and took her hand in his. He led her to the middle of the porch, over to that green wicker chair and motioned for her to sit. Since her knees were about to collapse on her she decided that might be the best idea. Wade dropped to one knee and Zoe's eyes began to well.

"Zoe, I love you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and you gave me the second best thing. Because of you, my family has been brought back together, my dad stopped drinking and I actually have a relationship with my brother again. You have done so much for me in the last 2 years that I don't know how I will ever repay you. I want to spend the rest of my life trying though. I will be the best damn husband and father you have ever seen if you would just do me the honor of being my wife. Zoe Hart, will you marry me?" he pulled the ring out from his pocket and held it up

Zoe just stared at him, she knew what she wanted to say but for some reason the words werent' finding their way from her brain to her mouth. It didn't help that she was completely crying, all she could do nod her head.

She finally choked out a "yes"

Wade leaned up and kissed her. He was crying by now so the kiss was quick.

"Really?" he asked

"Yes" she beamed and looked down at his hand that was still holding the ring. She held out her left hand. He looked down at her hand and took the hint, he placed the ring on her finger. She stared at it for a moment. "It's beautiful, I love it and I love you"

"I love you too and it was my Mama's"

That's all it took to bring on a new batch of tears. "Really?"

"Yes" he laughed "Are we going to keep up this "really?" yes" game?" he joked

"Until this doesn't feel like a dream anymore."

He kissed her again, this one longer and more passionate than the one before.

"I can't believe this." he whispered

Zoe smiled and put her head on his chest "It's Christmas Eve Wade, crazier things have happened on this night then a doctor and a bartender."

* * *

**I hope it lived up to your expectations lol. Please Review and let me know what you think!  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! Here is some happy Zoe/Wade before tomorrow's finale. I don't know where that will leave us. So enjoy this :)**

* * *

The two of them sat on the porch for a good hour. Wade was sitting in the wicker chair, Zoe on his lap fiddling with the ring.

"Does it fit?"

"Yeah, it's perfect. Just like you."

"I ain't perfect Doc."

"You're perfect for me and that's all that matters."

He pressed a kiss on her head. "I love you."

Zoe laughed, she has lost count of the number of times they have said this in the last hour. "I love you too. What about the baby?"

"I love her too."

"No, don't we need to go get her? I doubt Lavon is ready for a night with a 5 week old."

Wade looked over to the main house. He could see most of the downstairs lights were on. "I guess we should get her before he falls asleep."

Zoe got up from his lap and held out her hand. He took it and hoisted himself up. The pair walked hand in hand back to the main house and walked into the kitchen. The heard the TV playing in the living room. As the walked over there, they saw Lavon on the couch with Jackie laying on his chest, both asleep. Wade put his finger to his mouth telling her to be quiet. He slipt his phone out of his pocket and took a quick picture.

"Lavon" Zoe whispered walking to the front of the couch

Lavon slowly opened his eyes and a big smile formed on his face. "I knew you'd say yes."

Zow just simply held her hand out for Lavon to see the ring. He slowly got up from the couch making sure not to wake the sleeping baby. He pulled Zoe in for a hug and waved for Wade to join them and he did.

"Congrats you two or should I say three" he looked down at Jackie "It's about time"

"It was perfect" Zoe beamed and reached for the baby. Lavon handed her over and Zoe positioned her so her head was on her shoulder. Wade leaned over and kissed Jackie's head.

"Oh freeze. That is a perfect picture" Lavon now took his phone out of his pocket and snapped a picture of the three. The picture was perfect, Zoe had her left hand on the baby's back so you could see the ring perfectly and Wade put his arms around Zoe's waist. "Oh this is gonna go right next to the hospital one. Y'all are so freakin cute. You make Lavon Hayes wanna cry"

"Well don't, The Doc's done enough of that tonight for everyone."

"Wade cried too" she chimed in

Wade tried to give her an evil glare but he couldn't pull one off. He was just to happy.

"Obviously you knew he was going to propose, how did you know I said yes?"

"I'm Lavon Hayes" The three laughed "and me and Jackie may have watched from the porch" he shrugged "You did good man." him and Wade did their signature handshake "I'm proud of you"

"Thanks, I owe you one for watching her."

"Nah, it was my pleasure. I expected to be putting her in a drawer to sleep tonight. Didn't think y'all would come get her till morning."

"We could do that, Zoe give'm the baby"

"NO!" she put her arms around the baby as to protect her "Plus I can't do anything for another week or so anyway."

"Ugh, that's really getting old"

"If you can't last 6 weeks we have an issue"

"I can I just..."

"Nah, Nah, Nah Ew. Get out if y'all gonna be talking like that"

They both laughed "Sorry"

"Come in the kitchen" Lavon walked into the kitchen and they followed. "Shall we celebrate?" he held a bottle of champagne

"We shall" Zoe got excited "But first I need to call AB. Take her" she handed Wade the baby and walked into the other room.

_"Hey Zoe, what's up?"_

"I'm engaged" she screamed into the phone

_"What? Oh my gosh! Congratulations! I want to hear everything."_

"I know it's Christmas Eve but are you busy now cause we're celebrating with Lavon and I would love if you came over."

_"I just got home from Lemon's, I'm going to my parents tomorrow but I'll be right there. I want to see this ring." she squealed_

"Ok, yay! See you in a bit."

She walked back into the kitchen. "AB is coming over now. Can we hold of five minutes?"

"Absolutely. Let me get a better view of this ring." Lavon held out his hand

Zoe placed her hand in his and Lavon examined the ring. "It's gorgeous"

"It was Wade's Moms"

"I know, did you show her the letter?"

"No, not yet." Wade said

"What letter?"

"My mom left me the ring, I didn't know that until July when my dad gave it to me. She wrote me a letter with the ring that my dad kept in his nightstand all these years."

"Aww, that's so amazing."

"Yeah it is. She would have loved you."

Annabeth came running in the kitchen door at that moment. "I'm here, let me see, let me see" she ran over to Zoe and grabbed her hand "It's beautiful, Congratulations!" she hugged her friend and turned to Wade "It's about time"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Cause it is. But good job" she gave him a hug "Hey Lavon"

"Good evening AB, Merry Christmas Eve" he smiled and handed her a champagne glass and then handed one to Zoe and then Wade "Shall we?"

"Yes, let me put her down though." Wade walked into the living room and placed her on the floor, putting a blanket over her. He walked back into the kitchen "Alright"

Lavon popped open the champagne and as usual is leaked everywhere. The four of them were hysterical. When it calmed he poured it into the glasses and held his up.

"To Zoe and Wade." he simply said

"Ya know, Harley helped Earl pick out this ring way back when." Wade told her

"For real? That is amazing."

"Yeah, he even helped my Dad propose to her. Set up the whole thing in town square for them and everything."

"That is so sweet and very cool. Harley would have been so happy you two got together, I bet. He loved Wade." Annabeth added

"He did, didn't he?" Wade laughed

For the rest of the night they sat around the kitchen island talking. After a couple hours Annabeth went home and Zoe and Wade left shortly after.

"Ya know, we really need to get those two together."

"Oh I know, they are so stubborn."

"Cause we weren't in the beginning."

"Well yeah but they are totally different. They've tried it and were pretty much told they weren't allowed."

"Lemon needs to get over herself. She has Jim, her sexy accountant."

"You think he's sexy?"

"Oh yeah, he is."

"I love that you are commenting on other guys being sexy on our engagement night."

"You're the sexiest guy I've ever met, so stop it." she shoved him "When are we getting married?"

"I don't know, I did my part. The rest is up to you and I just have to show up."

Zoe started hysterical laughing "If you think you're getting away that easily you have another think coming."

"Oh come on, you really want my opinion on a wedding? Have you met me?"

"Yes I do, it is our wedding."

"I know but what do I know about a big ole New York wedding?"

"New York?"

"Yeah"

"No, I want to get married here. All of our friends and family are here. My parents are the only people who would have to travel."

"Are you being serious? You want to get married in Bluebell?"

"This is our home, our daughter's home. I want nothing more than to be married here."

"You are truly amazing ya know that?"

Zoe smiled and kissed him "How's March?"

"Seriously?"

"How long does it take to plan a wedding here? It's not like the Reverend is booked." she chuckled

"That is true. March works for me. You can do all of that in 2 or 3 months?"

"We'll go talk to Reverend Mayfair next week and Annabeth and Lemon."

"What do they have to do with anything?"

"Well, we would need food for a reception."

"Here we go and people wondered why I wanted to wait until after the baby was born."

"Huh?"

"I figured you had enough going on up there" he poked her in the head "before the baby came I figured wedding planning would send you over the edge."

"You're probably right." she laughed and snuggled up next to him "Merry Christmas Wade."

"Merry Christmas Doc." he kissed her goodnight

* * *

**Next chapter- The town's reaction! Please review :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Well I was satisfied with the finale, how about you guys? I was so proud of Wade for finally expressing his feelings. Season 3 should be interesting.**

**Here is more happy Zoe and Wade :)**

* * *

Zoe and Wade woke up to Jackie crying and the sun beaming through the window.

"Good morning fiancé" he smiled and kissed her

"Merry Christmas. I think someone wants to see if Santa came." she pointed over to the crib

"Yeah I'm sure she's wondering if he brought food." Wade laughed and got out of bed. He made a bottle and then scooped Jackie into his arms. He went back and sat on the bed with Zoe.

"You're a great Daddy" she watched him feed their baby

"I try" he shrugged "How are we gonna tell the town?" he reached down and grabbed her left hand running his thumb over her ring.

"Let'em figure it out by themselves."

"Sounds good. Damn you finished this fast." he held up the bottle and examined the lack of formula in it. "When did she eat last?"

"I fed her at 2:30. You didn't get up with her after that?"

"Nope, you slept what? 5 hours straight. Very good peanut!"

Jackie stared at her Daddy and then for the first time gave him a big smile.

"Oh my gosh, did she just smile at you?"

"Yeah, that's a first. That's my girl." he kissed her cheek

"I have to write it in her book." Zoe jumped up from the bed and grabbed the baby book off the shelf. "First real smile, Christmas Day at 7:38am."

"I think she gave us her present"

"Best gift ever. Except for this." she wiggled her ring finger

"I'd say this Christmas couldn't get any better."

"I can't see how it could. But I haven't given you your gift though."

"Where is it?"

"Under the tree at Lavons"

"Well let's get ready and head on over there."

And that's what they did. Zoe and Wade got showered and dressed and then gave Jackie a bath and put her in her Christmas outfit. They walked over to Lavons around 9:00 and went into the kitchen. Lavon was at the stove cooking, eggs, bacon and sausage.

"Merry Christmas Kinsella's" he smiled

"2 Kinsella's and a Hart" Wade corrected

"For now. Might as well get used to it. Loving the Crimson Tide hair bow"

"I like it'' Zoe beamed and kissed Lavon on the cheek "Merry Christmas" she stole a piece of bacon "That's the only red bow she has to match her dress."

Wade put the car seat on the counter and started making himself and Zoe a plate. The friends sat in the living room eating breakfast and then opened presents. Wade and Zoe made Lavon a picture collage of him and Jackie from the past month.

"I love it. Me and my favorite niece."

There was a knock on the door and Earl and Jesse walked in. Lavon and Wade waved from the couch but Zoe got up to greet them. She gave them each a hug and led them to the couches.

"We were just opening presents" she smiled and handed them the small stack that belonged to them

When she handed Jesse his two gifts he noticed the ring on her finger. After he took the gifts he grabbed her hand and Zoe laughed.

"How long has this been on?"

"Wade asked me last night" she told him and looked at Earl

"Congratulations." he gave her a hug and Earl took her hand

"It looks perfect on you. Congratulations." they hugged and Zoe went back over by Wade

Jesse took another look at the ring as she passed. "Is that Moms?"

"Yeah it is"

Jesse smiled "Very nice, she would have loved you."

"She left something for you too if you ever find a girl like Zoe" Earl told him

"I'm working on it. That will be hard to compare though."

"Thank you, you had your chance with me." she winked

"I know, you turned me down."

They all laughed and then Zoe handed Wade his gift.

He opened it and was shocked. "This is awesome Baby. You coming with me?"

"HA! Yeah ok, take a friend."

"Whatchu got?" Lavon asked

"A weekend hunting trip to that place up in Loxley."

"Nice. How'd you come up with that Z?"

"I had a little help, I'm not gonna lie. You are very hard to shop for."

"Really? I'm a simple man."

"Well I wasn't getting you a six-pack or an amp."

"What time does dinner start Lavon?"

"Everyone is supposed to be there at 5:30."

"I'm excited for this. It should be really nice." Earl chimed in

"Yeah a big ole town Christmas dinner. Should be fun and easy to show this off." Wade held up Zoe's hand

XXXXX

At 5:00 they all went to the Rammer Jammer to help set up for the evening. Lemon, Delma, Shula, Annabeth, Tom, Wanda and Rose were already there.

"Merry Christmas" Zoe called to everyone as they walked in. She was waving her hand around like she did when she got the Belle ring

Lemon noticed and squealed "Ahhh HE PROPOSED" she screamed across the Rammer Jammer

Zoe couldn't help but laugh as all the ladies and Tom ran over to her to examine the ring. She heard a bunch of "Congratulations and "It's beautiful". She thanked them as she showed off the ring. The men watched from a few feet away and Wade couldn't help but smile.

"Wade is this your Mama's ring?" Delma asked

"Yes ma'am"

"It's looks perfect" Shula replied

"Doesn't it?" Zoe beamed

George and Tansy came walking in the bar with a bunch of food and walked over towards Lavon, Wade, Jesse, Earl and Tom.

"What's going on?" George asked pointing at the crowd of women

"Go see for yourself." Lavon told them

Tansy put down the food and she and George walked over. Tansy's jaw dropped and a smile formed on George's face when they saw Zoe's hand.

"Wade proposed?" Tansy asked with a smile

"Yes he did" Zoe turned to them still with the giant smile she walked in with

"Wow Congrats" George hugged her

"I'm so happy for you guys and this ring is gorgeous."

"It was his Mom's"

"When's the wedding?" George joked as he walked back over to the guys and grabbed a beer

"She wants March" Wade laughed

"Zoe Hart is going to plan a wedding in three months?"

"I don't see it happening but that's what she wants so I'm going along with it"

"That's the best thing to do."

"Lavon Hayes has a question. Where does she want to have this wedding?"

"Here"

"Really?"

"Yeah she said this is her home."

"That makes Lavon Hayes happy."

The rest of the town showed up a little later on. Everyone was so excited for the engagement. They calmed down after a bit and started the Christmas feast.

"Hey baby" Wade sat down next to Zoe at one of the tables

"Hi" she turned to him "Where's our daughter?"

"Why do you keep asking me that?"

"Cause I'm curious where you leave her."

"Would I leave her with someone we don't know or trust?"

"I don't know, where is she?" she looked around the bar

Wade looked around the bar as well. "To be honest, I don't know where she is."

"Wade!" Zoe looked less than thrilled

"Oh I'm sure someone has her." he stood up from the table and took a better look around the bar. "found her" he pointed towards Wanda and Tansy across the room

Zoe looked to where he was pointing and let out a sigh "Thank God"

Just then they heard Jackie start to cry and Wanda came over to them. Zoe held out her hands to take the baby but Wanda pulled her closer.

"No, just what's wrong with her?"

Zoe looked at her watch. "She shouldn't be hungry so probably just needs to be changed. I'll do it."

"No, just give me the stuff. I'm taking responsibility tonight until Rose tries to steal her again. This is y'alls night."

"Thanks, sounds good to me." Zoe and Wade laughed and handed her the diaper bag. Wanda skipped off. "I seriously love this town."

"It's pretty awesome"

"Here's the happy couple" Reverend Mayfair sat down across from them

"Merry Christmas Reverend" Zoe smiled and Wade nodded

"Congrats on the engagement. You did good Wade."

"Thank you, we were going to come talk to you next week."

"Oh yeah? About what?"

"The wedding" Zoe replied

"Really? I thought you might go up to New York."

"Why does everyone keep assuming that? This is my home now, all these people" she waved her finger around the bar "I want them there and I want you to marry us."

"That is just wonderful, I would be honored."

Meanwhile on the other side of the room Lemon, George, Annabeth and Lavon were all talking.

"Who knew 2 years ago Zoe Hart and Wade Kinsella would be sitting there talking to Reverend Mayfair about getting married?"

"Not me, that's for sure." George replied

"Well of course not you, 2 years ago you were in love with her." Lemon laughed at her ex-fiance

Lavon and Annabeth laughed "I coulda guessed it" Lavon said confidently

"No you couldn't have" Annabeth laughed

"Hey, I ate breakfast with them every morning, I knew they'd end up together."

The other three just gave him looks that clearly read "yeah, sure ya did."

* * *

**Hope you like it! Please Review :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks to the few that constantly review. I keep updating because of you guys! This chapter is pretty cute, I think. **

* * *

"Have we really been engaged for a month and a half already? It feels like just yesterday." Zoe commented while putting her make up on

"I know, I feel stuff is going by way to fast. We have an almost 3 month old. How did that happen?"

"I don't know but she's getting way to big already. I mean look at her over there. She's holding her head up."

"Well that's a good thing otherwise she'd be suffocating from the carpet." Wade laughed and went into the bathroom. Zoe went and sat with Jackie on the floor

"Hi pretty girl. You having fun with your little ladybug?" Jackie looked over at her Mom and smiled

"Hey Zoe, did I leave my pants out there?"

Zoe looked around the room and spotted them on the bed. She got up, grabbed them and tossed them into the bathroom. When she turned to go back to Jackie she stopped dead in her tracks.

"WADE!" she screamed

He ran out of the bathroom with one leg in his jeans and the other dragging behind him.

"What? What's wrong?"

"She turned over, like rolled onto her back." she continued to scream but not as loud as the first

"Baby that's awesome but was the scream necessary?" now pulling on the rest of his jeans

"I'm sorry. It's just really exciting and she's not supposed to do that yet." she ran over to Jackie and quickly sat back down. Jackie looked at Zoe with a slightly confused look on her face.

Wade started laughing at his daughters face. "She thinks your crazy" he sat down next to her and Jackie's confused look turned to a giant smile when she saw her Daddy, she even let out a tiny squeal. Wade couldn't help but smile at the reaction his daughter just gave him.

"She is such a Daddy's Girl"

"Yep" he smiled proudly, picked her up and gave her a kiss "My girl's got brains in there, she gets that from you."

"She hates me" she pouted

"No she doesn't, stop it. She's three months old, she doesn't know how to hate. Save that for when she's sixteen and you won't let her go out on a school night."

"Me? So you're gonna let her do what she wants?"

"Pssh I'm Daddy, she'll never hate me."

"Our son will when you won't let him take the car."

"Well that's a different story but I'll still be awesome so none of our kids will hate me."

"Oh gosh, I'm gonna be the mean parent"

"Yep, you had to have known that going into this."

"Neither of us really knew anything" she bumped her shoulder into his

"You pick your Maid of Honor yet?"

"Yeah, I'm going to ask AB tonight. Who did you pick?"

"Lavon"

"He'll be thrilled. Who else were you thinking about asking?"

"Jesse and probably George"

"That's it?

"Yeah, why who do you want?"

"Well besides Annabeth I was thinking Rose, Wanda, Lemon and Tansy.

"Tansy? my ex-wife Tansy?"

"Yeah Tansy the one who has babysat for us numerous times and I've had girls nights with."

"Ok fine so I'll ask Tom and" he paused trying to think of someone else "Meatball?"

"Oh please is there anyone else?"

"I'll think on it"

XXXX

"Hey AB." Zoe walked into the Rammer Jammer "Where is everyone else?"

"I don't know, I guess running late."

"Well that's good cause I wanted to talk to you before they all got here anyway."

"Oh really? About what?"

"I was wondering if you would be my Maid of Honor?"

Annabeth smiled "I would love to be."

"Yay! I'm so excited. Thank You." she hugged her friend

"Thank you."

"Hey ladies" Lemon called entering the bar with Tansy, Rose and Wanda

"Hi" they responded

The girls sat down and all ordered drinks.

"I have a question for you guys." Zoe started after the got their drinks. They all looked at her and she continued "Would you guys be my bridesmaids?"

The three women squealed with excitement and agreed to the request.

"This is so exciting." said Wanda

"O-M-G" Rose shouted

"We are going to have so much fun planning this." Lemon squealed

"Did y'all set a date yet?" Tansy asked

"We originally wanted March but I doubt that will happen so hopefully April."

"Are you telling me we have 2 months to plan this? Are you having it in the church? Town Square? Here?" Lemon was now in full planning mode

Zoe laughed "We want to have it on the plantation."

"Oh that will be so cute, where it all began." Annabeth said sweetly

"I would love it if we could all go to New York and get the dresses. My mom got Vera Wang to do them."

"That is amazing. We are gonna take over New York" Tansy joked

"It will be just like Sex in the City" Rose beamed

"You have to ask your mother first"

"I will"

XXXX

"Yo Lavon?" Wade called entering the main house

"Hey Wade." he called coming down the stairs "and Miss Jackie. How are you this evening?" he asked taking the baby from Wade's arms

"She's good, she rolled over today for the first time."

"You are getting so big, you make Uncle Lavon proud."

"Listen, I wanted to know if you would be my Best Man?"

"I would be honored. That means I get to plan a bachelor party. Lavon Hayes will plan the best bachelor party Wade Kinsella has ever been to."

"Well Wade Kinsella is excited."

"You having anyone else in the wedding party?'

"Well since Zoe has to have half the town, as in Lemon, Tansy, Rose, AB and Wanda I do. So I was thinking, George, Tom, Jesse and someone else who I have not thought of yet. Zoe won't allow Meatball."

"I wouldn't either" Lavon told him truthfully

"Yeah, I know but he's all i can think of."

"Well there's Cody or Wally or even Earl."

"Earl hmm, I bet he'd like that."

"Lavon, Wade?" George called walking into Lavon's house

"Yo Tucker, what's up?"

"Bored mostly, the girls are out so I figured I'd see what y'all were up to."

"Video games" Wade pointed to the tv while he rocked Jackie in her bouncy seat with his foot

"Grab a beer, join us" Lavon told him

"Hey Tucker, wanna be in the wedding?"

"Yours? Sure, I'd love too."

"Cool"

"We going hunting for the bachelor party?" Geroge joked

Wade laughed "No! That was the worst bachelor party ever.

They three men spent the rest fo the night playing video games, drinking beer and taking care of Jackie

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Keep reviewing please!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Alright guys, thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Ok so she gets a bath every other night, don't forget to use the lotion everyday though, twice a day. It's still a little chilly for her so keep away from the dresses and short sleeves. I just bought more formula and stacked the water in the closet. She should have plenty of diapers and wipes. If she gets a rash use the Desitin not the A&D. If she..."

"Zoe, I am her father. I am with her everyday, watch her while you're at work. I know how to take care of her and what to do for a diaper rash and that her favorite blanket is the pink camo one with the silky edge. You are going away for two days, we will be fine."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just nervous about leaving her. I know you can take care of her, maybe even better than I can. How did you get the weekend off anyway?"

"Wally and Chester can handle one weekend."

"That is true. I don't want to leave her. What if she forgets about me? She's just starting to recognize us and I don't want to lose that."

"Relax Doc, she will remember you. It's literally two days, and you are going to have the best time up there. Just not to much of a good time, we want you to come back." he kissed her

"I'll always come back, the baby is here." she chuckled

"Nice." he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in "I want pictures off Lemon in New York. That will be a sight to see."

"Oh I am excited for that. Rose is the most excited I think. She thinks it's going to be just like Sex in the City."

"No sex for you!"

"Ya know, it is a bachelorette weekend as well, I can't make any promises." she shrugged and walked away from him

He quickly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back into him. He started kissing her neck making his way up to her ear when Jackie started to cry.

"She really does not want us fooling around."

"No she does not." Zoe laughed and broke free of his grasp and went to get her. "Mommy is going to miss you so much, be good for Daddy."

"She's always good for Daddy."

XXXXXXX

"Are you freaking out?" Annabeth asked Zoe as the six women boarded the plane

"About what?"

"Leaving Jackie."

"I'm going to miss her so much, but I know she'll be fine."

"I am so nervous, I've never flown anywhere before." Rose whispered to Wanda

"Me neither, but we'll be fine." Wanda reassured the teen

"You excited to see New York?" Tansy asked Lemon

"I am, I'm curious to see what all the hype is all about."

"Me too"

The flight was uneventful and they landed in New York a couple of hours later. The got their bags and all piled into the limo that Zoe's mom had sent for them. They sipped champagne and sparkling cider for Rose and not one of them could hold in their excitement. The five Alabama women watched out the window in amazement at the giant buildings around them.

"Wow"

"It's so crowded"

"It's so amazing"

"Unbelievable"

"Courtney Ann is going to be so jealous"

Zoe was so happy that her friends seemed to like the city so far. They pulled up to The Plaza hotel and Zoe checked them into their two bedroom suite.

"O-M-G" Rose was in shock taking pictures of everything in sight

The other four just walked in speechless and looked at Zoe.

Zoe laughed at her friends faces "Hey, we're all here, we are going to do this right."

"This is no Whippoorwill Blossom Bed and Breakfast" Lemon simply said

They all unpacked and freshened up before heading to Vera Wang's studio. They all piled in the limo again and headed uptown. When they got there, Zoe checked in and they were brought into the back. There were about twenty baby blue bridesmaid dresses lined up for the girls to choose from and three racks of wedding dresses for Zoe. Again the girls were in shock but this time Zoe was in shock with them.

They had the best time trying on all the dresses. Zoe watched has her friends came in and out of the dressing rooms in all the different dresses. They were all laughing and singing, taking pictures of each other. The five women finally all picked out their dresses and then it was Zoe's turn.

"Try this one first." Lemon pulled one off the rack

"Then this one" Wanda pulled out another

Zoe took the dresses and went to put them on. She tried the first one on but immediately wasn't feeling it. The next one was nice but again it wasn't the one. She went through about 20 of the dresses, none of them agreed with her. She came out after the last one and plopped down on the sofa and took a swig of champagne.

"This is so hard. Y'all found yours so quickly."

"Did you just say y'all?"

"Yeah, 2 and 1/2 years in Alabama will do that i guess." she got up from the sofa and went back to the rack. She closed her eyes reached out and took on. She walked into the back and put it on.

When she turned around to look in the mirror her breath caught in her throat. "This is it" she whispered. She stood there for a long time just staring at herself

"Zoe?" Annabeth called from right outside the dressing room

"Yeah?" still staring at herself

"Are you ok in there?"

"Come on in, I need you to help me."

Annabeth walked in and gasped. "You look beautiful"

"This is the one"

"I'd say so. Let's get it zipped up and show everyone else"

They walked out, Annabeth in front of Zoe and the girls all turned to look. Their jaws dropped and then they all smiled.

"It's perfect" Wanda told her

"That's the one" Lemon said

"Girl, that dress was made for you." Tansy smiled

"Wade is gonna love it" Rose chimed in

Zoe had tears in her eyes at this point and pulled all her friends in for a group hug.

"You guys are the best bridesmaids ever. I love you guys."

With that they made the final order and left.

"Time for food" Zoe told them

"I am starving. Are we getting real New York pizza?"

"No, we'll do that tomorrow. We are headed to Serendipity. They have the best desserts ever. My mom is meeting us there."

XXX

Zoe's mom was waiting for them when they got there. She greeted them all and gave her daughter a hug. As they sat at the restaurant Zoe filled them in on the rest of their weekend plans.

"My mom got us tickets tomorrow afternoon for Cinderella on Broadway. I figured we could go shopping all morning and then go to the show."

"This is the best weekend ever." Rose smiled "Thank you so much for letting me come"

"It wouldn't be the same without you."

"What is Wade doing for his bachelor weekend?"

"I'm not even sure is he knows but i know he does not want to go hunting after the last bachelor hunting trip." she looked towards Lemon and laughed

"That was an awesome day" Lemon rolled her eyes

When they got back to the hotel they decided to have a girls night in. They stopped at the store and bought nail polish and more makeup. They rented movies, did their nails and just talked.

"So when are you and Tom gonna start having little Jedi babies?"

Wanda blushed a little and smiled "We're trying actually."

Squeals erupted from the girls "Aww, that will be adorable."

"You and Wade gonna have another one soon?" Annabeth teased

"What? Are you crazy? Jackie is only 3 months old. See me in a year or two"

"You and George are getting pretty serious it seems." Lemon turned to Tansy

Tansy seemed to get a little uncomfortable. "Yeah, i think so"

"Don't get all weird on us Tansy, I think you are perfect for George." Lemon added

Tansy relaxed and smiled "He is amazing, a little confusing at times but I love him. We've talked about marriage a bit."

"Just don't wait 15 years" Lemon joked

"And what about you and Max, don't think you're getting away from interrogation." Zoe nudged her young friend

"He's really sweet and I really really like him but we aren't that serious. We're only 16."

"And Annabeth why haven't you gone after Lavon?" Zoe brought up

"Yeah, really? You two would be adorable together but you're almost as stubborn as Zoe and Wade." Lemon added

"Hey!" Zoe said offensively

They all looked at her.

"Ok fine, we were a little stubborn."

Lemon continued "But seriously, you need to go after that."

"Really?" Annabeth asked her

"Yes" they all answered

"What about you and Jim?" Wanda asked Lemon

"Oh we broke up but I have a date with Walt when we get home. He called me on Thursday."

"Oh, he was so cute and sweet."

The rest of the night was pretty much the same. Talking about boys and watching movies. All of them couldn't wait for the next day so they went to bed.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter :) Enjoy this one!**

* * *

The next morning all of them got up and ready for the big day in the city. Rose couldn't wait to pretend she was part of Sex in the City. Walking around the city shopping and eating and then going to a broadway show. Once they were all ready they headed downtown. Zoe told the driver to take them to Rockefeller Center and they would go from there.

Once they all got out of the car they all turned to Zoe.

"where to?" Annabeth asked

Zoe though for a moment and decided it would be best to go up a few blocks first and then make their way back down.

"O-M-G I am shopping on 5th Avenue" Rose squealed taking pictures of everything in sight. "Zoe you are the greatest"

Zoe just laughed at her. "I'm so glad you are having fun."

The women shopped for hours. They each had armfuls of bags and couldn't wait to find something to eat. Zoe figured now was as good of time as any to get some real New York pizza. They hauled their stuff a little further until Zoe found the place she was looking for.

"Hey Vito!" Zoe called to the guy behind the counter

"Zoe Hart. It is about time you came back to visit."

"Zoe has told me about this pizza, it is apparently the size of your face." Annabeth whispered to Tansy

"Yeah, I brought my friends from Alabama to see New York. We had to come visit you."

"You are to funny. Lily said you're not coming home for good though."

"No, I'm getting married" she flashed him her engagement ring

"Congratulations, pizza is on me today"

"Aww you're too sweet"

"What'll you have?"

"6 plain slices"

"Comin right up sweetheart. Go take a seat in the back and Vinny will bring it to ya."

"Thanks Vito"

Their pizza showed up 5 minutes later and Zoe was right, it was the size of your face.

"This is the best pizza i have ever had." Lemon said

"You've had pizza before?" Tansy asked her

"Once or twice" Lemon laughed

"Lemon is right though, this is amazing." Wanda said in between bites

"So delicious" Annabeth commented

After their pizza Zoe called the limo driver and he came to pick them up. They brought all their bags back to the hotel and got ready to go to Times Square.

"This is so exciting." said Wanda

"Now we will know what George, Zoe and Dash are always talking about" Lemon laughed

"Yeah I know, that will be good." Tansy agreed

The Limo dropped them off at the theater and the went inside and took their seats.

After the show they were walking to Broadway and chatting about the show.

"That was so good. I have officially seen a Broadway show!" Rose exclaimed

"That Prince Charming was pretty hot." Tansy told them

"Oh he was gorgeous" Zoe agreed

"I am hungry, any one else?" Wanda asked

"I could eat" Annabeth answered and everyone else shook their heads in agreement

"Ok, well there are tons of restaurants on Broadway" Zoe pointed out

"This is unbelievable. I wish I came here with George way back then. I really was missing out."

"Lemon, I can not see you living here." Annabeth joked

"I've been here for almost two days so far."

"Can we eat at the Hard Rock? Courtney Ann went to the one in Dallas and has been bragging about it ever since."

"Sure" Zoe laughed

After dinner they went back to the hotel and packed for their flight back to Alabama.

"I bet you can't wait to get back to her." Wanda smiled at Zoe who was looking at a picture of Wade and Jackie on her cell phone

"I miss them so much. Is that pathetic?"

"Not at all, I miss Tom a lot. You did really well though. I've heard of some first time mothers that leave their babies and cry the whole time."

Zoe laughed "I've heard that too."

XXX

The next morning they rushed around the hotel, packing up all the rest of their stuff and headed to the airport.

Wade was waiting at the airport for them when they landed. Zoe spotted him immediately and darted off in his direction. She dropped her bag and lept into his arms.

"I missed you so much" she kissed him and he put her down

"I missed you too."

"Where's my baby? and don't say you lost her."

Wade laughed "She's with Lavon. Are you ladies all ready to go?"

"I'm going to head back to the plantation with you guys, if that's ok" Annabeth asked

"Yeah, sure" Wade looked a little confused and Zoe smiled

Wade dropped everyone off at their houses and then went to the plantation. He didn't even have the car in park before Zoe ran out and straight into Lavon's.

"Where is she?" she ran through the kitchen

Lavon was holding Jackie out in front of him ready for Zoe to snatch her away. Jackie got the biggest smile on her face.

"Awww she missed me" Zoe hugged the baby to her chest

"No she didn't, she's lying" Wade walked up behind her

"Shut up, that reaction i just got said it all."

"She missed you so much, she slept through the night both nights"

"She did? Why does she sleep for you? Did you not let her nap?"

"She napped like she usually does, I uped her formula though to 6 ounces."

"Well you better sleep for Mommy now that I'm home or I'm not gonna believe Daddy."

"Lavon, can we talk?" Annabeth asked

"Yeah, sure" he led her into his office

Annabeth started "I don't know if you are even interested anymore and I know it's been a year since we even discussed a possibility of us but..."

Lavon cut her off with a kiss. "I have been waiting for you to be ready to pursue this again for a year. Are you sure? I don't want to cause any issues."

"There are no issues to be caused."

XXX

Wade was putting Jackie in the crib when Zoe came out of the bathroom.

"I think it's time we move her up to her own room."

"Seriously? You think she's ready."

"If you said she slept through the night then she is. I know I'm ready to move her out." she winked at him

"Oh I see, Sorry kid, you are moving out."

Wade carried Jackie and Zoe followed him up the stairs. After he placed her in the crib she immediately fell asleep and they quietly snuck out of the room. As soon as they made it back to their room Zoe flung her arms around him and started kissing him.

"What has gotten into you?"

"I have missed you and that little munchkin up there has stalled us long enough."

Wade just laughed, picked her up and gently layed her down on the bed. "She better sleep through the night tonight"

* * *

**Hope you liked this one! Bachelor Party is next ;)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Now that you've seen the girls trip, it's time for the guys. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Wade, let's go!" Lavon called entering the carriage house

"I'm coming, relax!" Wade called back as he handed Jackie back to Zoe and gave her a kiss. "Be good for your Mom" he then gave Zoe a kiss. "Do I need to spit out a bunch of information on her so you know what to do?" he mocked

"No, shut up. Have fun" she gave him another kiss and a hug "Not too much fun though. I'm not bailing any of you out of jail." she warned

"Lavon Hayes can not afford to get arrested, he has a reputation to protect" Lavon smiled

"Well good, keep them all in line" she laughed

"Alright, let's go. We're picking the rest of the guys up?" Wade asked

"Yep, New Orleans here we come!"

"Make sure George stays away from Hurricanes or you won't get him off the karaoke machine." Zoe informed

"Oh yeah, forgot about your little romantic night there. You sure you don't want to come and relive it.?" Wade laughed grabbing his bag

"No" she squealed pushing him out the door

XXX

"George, we have been informed that you are not to drink any Hurricanes." Lavon brought up

"Zoe?"

"Yep?" Wade laughed

The guys pulled up to their hotel 3 hours later. They brought their stuff to the rooms and decided to head to Bourbon St. The first place they went was Margaritaville. They were seated at a table and ordered burgers and margaritas.

"Here's to a fun weekend that I never saw coming. My little brother is getting married" Jesse toasted

"Who knew one tiny New York doctor could change Wade Kinsella." Lavon added

"I know, I was hoping she would change me" Tom laughed and Wade smacked him

"How come 3 out my 5 groomsman wanted to get in my fiance's pants?"

"That's not normal?' George jokingly asked and they all laughed

After lunch they started bar hopping up and down the French Quarter. They ended up at Pat O' Brien's, who's most famous drink is Hurricanes. The guys were pretty drunk already so they didn't fight it when George ordered them all a round. That is all it took to get George up on stage and sing and that's all it took to get the other 4 up there with him.

The 5 guys started off with Kenny Chesney's "Out Last Night" and then followed it with Blake Shelton's "All About Tonight" The crowd loved them, especially the ladies. When they finally got off stage they were surrounded by girls.

"You guys are really good, are y'all in a band?" one girl asked leaning on Jesse

Jesse smiled and turned to her "We are if you want us to be."

"So what brings 5 handsome guys like you down here?" another girl asked putting her hand on Tom's arm

Tom pulled away and flashed her his wedding ring. She quickly turned her attention away.

"This guy right here" Lavon put his hand on Wade's shoulder "is getting married next weekend."

"Oh wow, bachelor party!" one of the other girls yelled at the bartender. "We need another round of Hurricanes over here Jim."

"No, no. We are good on drinks. We have probably had way to many as it is." Tom said

"There are never to many drinks at a bachelor party."

The round of drinks came anyway and carrying them was another girl in a tight tank top and short shorts. She handed Wade his drink and brushed her hand up his arm. Wade backed away and pointed to Jesse.

"He's the only single one in this group."

The girls all seemed to pout at the same time and walked away except one. Jesse now had her full attention. They other 4 laughed and finished their drinks a few minutes later. They decided it was time to call it a night well morning since it was nearly 4am.

"Do we leave Jess here?" George asked pointing over to a table in the back where Jesse was still chatting up the same girl

"Uh, I'll go tell him were leaving." Wade said and walked over to his brother. "Yo, we're leaving."

"Oh, alright, I'll be right there." Wade walked away and Jesse got the girls number. "Let's go" he said walking up to them

"You didn't want to stick around and see if you'd get lucky?" Lavon asked

"Nah, I can't have all the fun here." he laughed

The next morning they guys hit the French Quarter around 11:00. They started at Cafe De Monde for coffee and beignets. Then it was time for lunch. They decided to go back to Pat O' Brien's.

"Hey, our favorite boys are back." one waitress said walking past them "Come to sing again?"

"We sang?" Lavon asked

"Yeah, very well I might add. You boys were very popular last night."

"I wonder if they know who Lisa is?" Jesse whispered to Wade

"Maybe, why don't you ask one of them."

"What if I ask Lisa who Lisa is?"

"Then you'll get smacked."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Just then a girl came up to the guys and went straight for Jesse. "Hey Jesse" she smiled

"Uh Hey...Lisa?" he questioned

*Smack* "It's Jenn" she walked away

The four other guys broke out in hysterics

"Why do I feel like you guys knew that was going to happen."

"I knew nothing" George said through laughs

"She was so pissed" Tom said

"I have never seen a harder smack then that." Lavon added

Wade was still hysterical almost falling off his chair

"Wade?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you do?"

"I may have changed her name on the napkin."

"You suck, Bro" but now Jesse was laughing as well

Everyone except Lavon spent the rest of the afternoon drinking up and down the street.

"Hey to be a buzz kill but if we don't leave now it will take us 6 hours to get home." Lavon told them

They all climbed back in the car and headed back to Bluebell.

"Honey I'm home" Wade called walking into the carraige house

"Hi" she smiled "How was it? Hook up with any pretty girls?" she went to kiss him but backed away "Oh, you reak of alcohol. What were you drinking the whole way home?"

"No, we stopped right before we left. Tom almost threw up in the car. I've never seen Tucker move so fast."

"Lovely, go brush your teeth or take a shower or something."

"Where's my baby girl?"

"Sleeping"

"Was she good?"

"She was excellent. We had a fun girls weekend. We went shopping."

"Oh cause the both of you need more clothes."

"How do you know it was clothes shopping?"

"Oh please. How many new outfits does she have now?"

"Just one, her dress for the wedding. It's so cute, I can't wait for you to see her in it."

"One week left before we say "I do." You ready to become Dr. Kinsella?"

"I am, are you ready to officially give up the bachelor life?"

"I can't wait" he smirked and finally pulled her in for that kiss he's been dying to give

"You still smell" she laughed

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Alright guys, only a couple more chapters after this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hello?" Zoe asked answering her phone

"Hey Sweetie, How are you and my granddaughter?"

"We're good Dad, can't wait to see you."

"I am excited for this wedding but your mom said you aren't going on a honeymoon?"

"No, we have no money plus we have Jackie."

"Well, I want to pay for a honeymoon for you guys. You won't let me pay for the wedding and just because you have the baby doesn't mean you can't go anywhere. So where do you two want to go?"

"Dad, we can't accept that. Plus, who would watch Jackie. No one will want to take on a 5 month old."

"I am not taking no for an answer. You want to go to Paris? Italy? Cabo? How about a cruise? Pick something our I will pick for you."

Zoe knew she wasn't getting out of this conversation without giving him an answer. "Fine, if you are really going to insist I'd say cruise but I have to talk to Wade. You can not book anything until I find someone who is willing to take Jackie and find out if we can even get time off."

"I won't, I promise."

"Ok, I will call you back tomorrow. Thank you so much."

"It's my pleasure. Love you"

"I love you too"

After she hung up, she quickly threw Jackie in the stroller and walked to the Rammer Jammer.

"Wade, I just talked to my Dad and you are never going to believe what he wanted."

"What?"

"He is paying for us to go on a honeymoon if we find someone to watch the baby." she squealed

"Really?" Wade hopped up on a chair "300 bucks for the first person to offer to watch our little princess so we can go on a honeymoon."

"Wade! He's kidding everyone." she laughed and pulled him down from the chair. "You are crazy. We can't just leave her with anyone who will take $300 from you. If that's the case she'll be left with Sal." she chuckled

"Where we gonna go?" he asked as he walked back behind the bar and she took her regular stool.

"He said we can go anywhere we want. I kinda want to go on a cruise."

"That could be fun. Now who do you trust to watch her?" he pointed to Jackie who was smiling and laughing looking around the bar.

"I trust plenty it's just who is going to want to take on a 5 month old for numerous days."

"What about your mom? She offered when we started talking about the wedding."

"I have to call her later. At first I thought AB but I don't want to ask that. It's a lot to take on and her and Lavon are still in that honeymoon stage and we all know she can be a bit of mood killer." she laughed looking at Jackie

"Yes, she can be, but I understand."

Wade immediately talked to Wally and asked for some time off and he happily gave it to him. Zoe called Brick and he did the same. Later that night Zoe called her mom and she agreed to watch Jackie for as long as they wanted to go away for. After she talked to her mom she called her dad. She told him that Candice is going to watch Jackie and they wanted to go on a cruise. He told her he would book it by the following day and let them know the dates.

XXXXX

"I am getting married tomorrow!" Zoe screamed running into the Butter Stick

"Yes you are, it is going to be wonderful." Annabeth replied "All the flowers are in, the cake is done, Lemon is finishing up the preparations on the food as we speak and Lavon said the guys have their suits."

"Excellent, I am so happy right now. I never saw this day coming."

"Ever?"

"Not really, three years ago all I wanted was that fellowship. I never really wanted to get married or have kids. I saw what happened with my parents and never wanted that but then Wade came along and changed all that."

"Awww, that is so sweet. Lavon said he's really excited too but nervous."

"Really? That's adorable. Who knew Wade got nervous."

"Are you kidding me? Lavon said he was so scared to ask you to marry him. Took him months to figure out how."

"He is so sweet"

"You changed that boy, Zoe"

"Oh I know" she smiled proudly

"So you leave right after the wedding for Mobile and then your mom, dad and Jackie are flying to New York with you guys the day after right?"

"Yeah, that is the plan. I am so psyched for this cruise. It will be so much fun."

XXX

"Why are you so nervous?" George asked Wade handing him another beer

"I have no idea. Were you this nervous the night before your almost wedding?"

"Um no I was in love with your fiancé. I was more confused"

"Right, I won that battle." Wade grinned

"You belong together, and so do I and Tansy. I'm gonna ask her to marry me next month."

"Oh yeah? Congrats Man, you guys are great together."

"Thanks. It's crazy the way it all turned out huh? You with Zoe and me with Tans."

"I know, If someone told me that 2 years ago I would have laughed in their face."

"21 hours Wade" Jesse came walking into Lavon's house

"Thanks Jess, that makes me better"

"Why you so nervous? That girl is in love with you and can't wait to be married to you."

"How do you know?"

"She told me"

"When?"

"About 2 hours ago when I ran into her and Jackie at the Butter Stick."

"Well that helps. I guess I just don't want to fail her."

"You won't Bro, you guys will be fine."

"Wade, my boy! Annabeth just called and said Zoe is so excited about tomorrow. Now, stop being so nervous. I don't understand you." Lavon told him

"I think what really has me so nervous is the vows. She had the bright idea that we should write our own. I did that but now I have to say them in front of everyone."

"I knew it wasn't just about marrying her." George laughed "Don't worry about the vows, just block everyone out and focus on her."

"That's easier said then done, Tucker." Wade sighed and took another swig of his beer. "I'm getting married tomorrow" he thought to himself


	28. Chapter 28

**Here you go guys! Only one more chapter after this one. I really hope you like it. I have spent days reading over it and rewriting some of it, trying to make it the best I could. **

* * *

"You ready for this Wade?" Earl asked while straightening his sons tie

"I am! I was nervous yesterday but I don't know why. We've been practically married for at least 5 months now, we already have a kid. The only thing we were missing was a piece of paper." Wade chuckled "and the vows, we'll I'm just gonna have to suck it up and do it."

"Is she going to be a Kinsella?"

"Yep" he smiled proudly "No more Dr. Hart."

"You're Mama would be so proud of you. She really would have loved Zoe. I'm proud of you too, Son."

"Thanks Dad, I'm glad you're here."

"Like I would miss this. Now we gotta get your brother married." he laughed

"I'm working on it." Jesse said walking into the room

"Oh yeah, you and your single self."

"Shut up Wade. Maybe I'll meet someone here?"

"Who? You know everyone that is going to be here."

"Zoe didn't invite any hot New Yorkers?"

"Nope, only New Yorkers that will be here are Zoe and her parents. I hear her mom is single though." Wade winked

"Oh man, that's just not right bro. But we got to get you outside and married. Let's go. You don't want to be late for your own wedding. Zoe might kill you."

XXX

"Zoe, you look gorgeous" Ethan told her walking into her room

Zoe smiled and turned around "Thanks Dad."

"And don't you look just like a mini Mommy" he smiled picking up Jackie who was in a baby blue dress with a blue bow in her dark brown hair. She looked at her grandfather with her big brown eyes and smiled. "She really does look just like you."

"Yeah she does, but her personality is all Wade."

"A perfect mixture. So you ready to get married?"

"Absolutely. Thanks again for the honeymoon. We really appreciate it."

"It's my pleasure."

"Where is my beautiful daughter?" Candice came walking into the carriage house "Oh Zoe, you look absolutely magnificent."

"Thank you. Is everything all set up?"

"Yes and everyone is waiting. I will take my granddaughter" She reached out for the baby and Jackie gladly went to her grandma. "We will see you both out there." She gave Zoe a kiss and left the house

"You ready?" Ethan asked her

"Let's get this show on the road." Zoe smiled and took her Dad's arm

As they walked through the plantation towards Lavon's backyard, Zoe started to see all the chairs and makeshift aisle lined with flowers. All the towns people were standing, waiting for her to walk towards them. It still amazed her how supportive and loving this town was. She looked up the aisle and saw Wade standing with Lavon by his side, both beaming at the sight of her. Her eyes went back to just Wade. Standing there with one of the biggest smiles she's ever seen on him. He looked so handsome in his tuxedo. She looked at the rest of the guys and smiled, they also looked great in their black vests, white shirts and baby blue ties that matched the bridesmaid dresses.

On the other end of the aisle Wade was breathless. "She looks gorgeous" he whispered to Lavon. He just stared at her as his eyes began to well. As she got closer his smile grew wider.

Her Dad handed her off to him and shook Wade's hand.

"You look amazing" He whispered

"You don't look half bad yourself.

They both turned to Reverend Mayfair.

Reverend Mayfair began the ceremony. "We are gathered here today to join this man and this women in holy matrimony. Anyone see this day coming?" he joked and everyone laughed and Zoe shook her head "no" with a smile "The lord works in mysterious ways and I have no doubt that he meant to put you two together from the beginning. Maybe with a little help from your dad, Dr. Harley Wilkes and your mom Mrs. Jackie Kinsella, who I know are here with us today in some way."

When they got to the vows Wade went first.

He looked out into the crowd and then back to Zoe. He sighed and smiled at her. "Doc" he started with a smirk "We've been through so much already and I know we have a lot more coming. This is only the beginning of our journey. Yeah we started a little backwards but when have we ever swam with the current. I love you and that amazing baby girl over there and I will do everything I can to protect you and give you both everything you could ever want and deserve. You take care of me, I take care of you. I think I heard that somewhere. I can't wait to see where life takes us. It will be a roller coaster ride, but I will never want it to stop."

Zoe was crying at this point. She composed herself, took a deep breath and started.

"Wade, I never expected any of this when I came here almost 3 years ago. I figured I'd be here for a year and then leave and never look back. Then I met you, my electricity hogging bafoon from next door. You have been by my side since the day I got here, whether I wanted you there or not. Yeah it took us a while to finally admit our feelings but once we did I knew I was hooked. Hooked on this town, hooked on it's people and most importantly hooked on you. Because of you, I, we have the most beautiful baby girl. I know our lives from here on out won't be perfect and we'll drive each other crazy sometimes but that's what brought us together in the first place. I love you and look forward to our future together."

Everyone including Reverend Mayfair were wiping away tears at that point.

Reverend continued "Do you Zoe Hart take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" she smiled up at him

"And do you Wade Kinsella take this women to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Yeah I do" he laughed and winked at her

They exchanged rings and Reverend Mayfair completed his part of the ceremony.

"With the power invested in my by the state of Alabama. I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Wade did just that. They giggled at the eruption of applause and hollers from their friends and family. Even Jackie let out her normal squeal every time her parents kissed in front of her.

"May I introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Wade Kinsella." Lavon got to say as they made their way down the aisle passing all their family and friends.

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed it! The next and last chapter will be an epilogue.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Well this is it guys! I am very sad that this story is coming to an end. I have truly enjoyed writing this one. All of your reviews were greatly appreciated. I would like to thank; daisesndaffidols, Celia Toma, Simone, sharpie78, Jody N, Zombie450AirBournePrincess, Isabel, Lonestar, Cat130, SFogh, kdmom, Cathy and BlueBellian for coming back and reviewing numerous times. **

**I hope you guys don't get confused while reading this. All italics are flashbacks. It's pretty long so Enjoy :)**

* * *

**September 2028**

"Whatever she says, I didn't do it. Jackie is lying. I don't know what she's talking about."

**_Christmas Eve 2014_**

_"Wade" Zoe called from upstairs_

_"Wade" 1-year-old Jackie copied her mom_

_Wade laughed and climbed the stairs. He walked into the spare bedroom where Zoe and Jackie were. "What's up Babe?"_

_"I wanted to give you your gift before we went over to Lavons." Zoe told him_

_"In here?"_

_"Yeah, well this" she waved her finger around the room "is where your present will be sleeping in 8 months" she smiled and handed him a pregnancy test_

_Wade couldn't help the giant smile that appeared on his face. "Really?" he asked pulling her in for a hug_

_Zoe nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck "Is that alright with you?"_

_"Heck yeah" he kissed her "So much for waiting until she was two." He laughed a looked down at Jackie who was leaning on his leg. He placed his hand on Zoe's stomach. "Hey little guy"_

_"Oh It's a boy?" Zoe asked with a laugh _

_Wade thought for a moment "Yep, Troy"_

_"Troy?" she asked_

_"I've always liked that name" he shrugged "It's cool"_

_"Wade" Jackie repeated pulling on his shirt_

_"That's Daddy to you little miss." he said as he picked her up and gave her a kiss "You're going to be a big sister." Jackie smiled and kissed her Dad's cheek. Wade smiled and pulled Zoe closer to them "I think we've hit our Christmas present peak."_

_"Yeah, I honestly can't see topping this year."_

_"I guess we start making it amazing for the kids instead. We'll have two next year."_

_"I love the sound of that."_

_"I love you" he smiled_

_"Uv you" Jackie attempted_

_They both laughed "You think it's time we find a house with a kitchen?" she asked_

_"I think so, but are there even any houses for sale in Bluebell?"_

_"Well since AB and Lavon are engaged now, I assume she will be moving in there. Maybe we can buy her house?"_

_"I like the way you think Dr. Kinsella." he smiled and kissed her_

_"Ick" Jackie laughed along with her parents_

_"Lavon just had to teach her that." Zoe smiled_

"Mom! Dad! I am going to kill your son! He was spying on me and Noah after school and threw water balloons at us. You need to do something about him or I'm feeding him to Burt Reynolds" a 14 year old Jackie came storming into the house running after her 13 year old brother who looked just like Wade.

"Troy Wilkes Kinsella, what did I tell you about spying on your sister? And especially about bringing water balloons to school?" Zoe yelled at her son. "I don't need another call from your principal about how the two of you are living up to the Kinsella name."

"I wouldn't have done it if she didn't tell Kayla Blodgett that I still sleep with the elephant Paw Paw gave me."

"I don't know why you like her anyway, but you told Noah that I..."

"Enough, the two of you." Zoe yelled "Troy go sit with your father." she pointed to the couch in the living room

"What were they doin?" Wade whispered to him as he sat down

"Kissing" Troy replied

"Good job Son" Wade smiled and fist bumped him

"DADDY! It's not funny and you said it yourself you like Noah."

"Yeah not enough for you to be kissing him, you're 14, to young!"

"I'll be 15 in 2 months" she shot back

"I think I need to have a little chat with young Tucker. Troy go get my shotgun"

"Wade! Stop it. Jak, why don't you go dry off. I'll talk to your brother and your father."

"Thanks Mom" she went to head up the stairs "and don't forget you said we could go to Mobile to get me a new dress for the back to school dance."

"I know, we're going on Friday after school.

"Another new dress? Am I made of money?" Wade sighed "Who you going to that dance with anyway Jak?" Wade called up the stairs

"Noah" she called back as if he should have known that "Although I heard that Luke Long and Kyle Blodgett want to take me as well."

"Your daughter" Zoe laughed looking at Wade

"Yeah, well. She looks just like you. So you're partly to blame as well."

"Yes, but when I was 14, I was shy and not very social. So back to you."

"I don't get it, what is so special about Tucker anyway?" Troy asked bringing his parents attention back to him

"He's Golden Boy Jr. What else is there to know."

"I don't get why he gets all the girls attention."

"What are you talking about? The girls are all over you at the games, at the Rammer Jammer, at church." Wade laughed

"Well, not all of them, Kayla likes Noah and that's why Jackie doesn't like her."

"Ohh so Lemon's daughter and Zoe's daughter are fighting over George's son. Interesting." he smirked at Zoe

"Shut up Wade" she tried to sound serious but the thought of history pretty much repeating itself was funny to her aswell.

"Don't worry Son, it'll all work out. It did for me!" he smiled proudly

"Mom dated George?" he asked almost disgusted

"No, they never got that far. I won before that could've happened. But you're mom put up a good fight for him against Lemon."

"What?" Troy asked, eyes bugging out of his head

"Wade!"

"I'm sorry I started this conversation." Troy laughed, putting his hands up as if he was surrendering and got up from the couch "Mom, did you wash my football uniform. I need it for practice later and L.J and Uncle Lavon are coming early so we can run through some plays."

"It's all washed and on your bed."

"Thanks. Oh and on Saturday, L.J, Noah, Kyle and me are all going down to the field with the rest of the guys for an extra practice and work on some new plays. Is that ok?

"Yeah, that's fine. Just remember your Uncle Jesse, Aunt Leigh and your cousins are coming for the weekend. So maybe bring Dylan along." Zoe suggested

"Alright cool, he's a better wide receiver then Kyle anyway." he said running up the stairs

Wade and Zoe just shook their heads and Zoe walked into the kitchen.

"Daddy I can't find my other boot. Have you seen it?"

**_May 2018_**

_"Hey Sweetie?" Zoe asked walking into Wade's "Man Cave"_

_"What's up? Kids asleep?" he asked looking up from his desk_

_"Yeah, finally. Jackie needed about 10 glasses of water and Troy couldn't find his football. Cause he needs it while he sleeps." she laughed sarcastically and hopped up on the desk_

_"Kids" he laughed "Are you ok? You seem a little off today."_

_"Yeah, Um, I have to talk to you." she looked down at her hands as she twisted them around_

_Wade took her hands in his to stop her "What's the matter?"_

_Zoe took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. "Remember when we went to New York?"_

_"For our anniversary? Yeah, I think I can remember a month ago." he laughed_

_"True, that hotel on Madison was gorgeous huh?"_

_"Yeah, it was. What are you getting Babe?" he asked with a smile_

_"I'm..." she started_

_"Pregnant" he finished for her with an even bigger smile_

_"How'd you know?" she asked a little stunned_

_"Well I heard you throwing up this morning and then we had burgers for dinner." he laughed_

_"So you knew all this time and didn't say anything? You just let me stress over this all day?"_

_"Why were you stressing? This is exciting." he smiled and pulled her off the desk and onto his lap. He gave her a kiss while wrapping one arm around her waist and placing his other hand on her stomach. "I knew you would come to me when you were ready anyway."_

_"We said we would only have two." she mumbled placing her head on his shoulder_

_"Oh because we always do what we say we're going to?" he laughed_

_"I guess not" she laughed with him "So you're ok with another one?"_

_"Absolutely. I can't wait."_

_"Good, me too" she smiled and kissed him again. Then she placed her hand over his "So Daddy, what is it this time?"_

_Wade thought for a minute "Girl"_

"Which boot Madison? You have about 100." Wade asked their 9 year old. She was the perfect mix of her parents. She had big brown eyes and dirty blonde hair but her personality was all Zoe.

"Girls gotta have her shoes." she smiled "But I'm missing my pink sparkle cowboy boot, this one's partner." she held up her foot that occupied the none missing pink boot "I had it this morning and then I don't know what happened, maybe someone stole it or it got up and ran away or the boogie man ate it or Troy is being mean or ..."

"Woah, slow down girl, relax. You're sounding like your Mama." he laughed "I don't now where it is though, try the playroom." Wade told her

"I haven't looked there yet." she giggled and skipped away into the next room "Found it and my stethoscope" she yelled running back into the living room and hopped up on the couch. "Thanks Daddy, you're the best. I love you" she kissed his cheek

Wade smiled "I love you too. Now go clean up the playroom, it's a mess."

"Fine" she hopped off the couch and ran back to the playroom

He rested his head on the back of the couch "These kids are exhausting" he thought to himself

"Dr. Mama! I have a boo boo"

**_August 2020_**

_"DADDY" Wade heard coming from the entrance of the Rammer Jammer. He turned around and saw his 2 little kids running his way with Zoe quickly following behind while balancing Maddie on her hip. He bent down to their level and got tackled by both kids. _

_"We missed you" Jackie said_

_"I saw you this morning" Wade laughed _

_"Yeah but now it's afternoon" she replied_

_"We got lollipops" Troy smiled showing his Dad _

_"I see that. Does that mean you were all good for Dr. Brick?" he asked standing up_

_"Yep, except Maddie. She cried." Jackie told him_

_"Shocker" Wade laughed and pulled Zoe in for a hug "Hey Doc" _

_"Hey Babe" she sounded exhausted already_

_"Come here Princess" he said taking the toddler from her _

_"Hi Da" she smiled_

_"Was she really that bad?" he asked as they all sat down at an empty table_

_"She's Maddie, of course she was. Can never be easy, this one. These two were excellent, what happened?"_

_"Well, they take after me and you got Maddie" he laughed_

_"Shut up! It's not fair. This next one better be good." she mumbled_

_"Next one what?" Wade asked in shock_

_Zoe's eyes bugged when she realized what she said. "Crap." she sighed and looked up at him "I'm pregnant again" she told him while chewing on her bottom lip_

_"Seriously?" he asked_

_"Yeah, I was going to tell you tonight. I've hardly processed it yet myself."_

_"Ok, cool. 4 kids. Even amount. Good thing I own this place. " he said with a small smile_

_"Are you mad?"_

_"No, no. A little shocked but definitely not mad. Damn heat wave" he laughed_

_"Yeah, blame the heat wave" she laughed with him_

_He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her_

_"Ewww" Jackie and Troy said in unison_

_"Eww" Maddie copied her older siblings_

_Zoe and Wade shook their heads and laughed "4 of them" she said_

_"Eh, it will be fun. Plus now Troy gets a brother"  
_

"What happened Elijah?" asked Zoe kneeling down to his level. He's 7 with dark brown hair and eyes that matched his Daddy. No question taking after his mom in the height department, he was tiny and also pretty shy.

"I got a paper cut and it really stings and it's bleeding. I might need stitches like Troy does every time he gets hurt." he uncovered his finger showing his Mom the cut

"Ok, you don't need stitches" she laughed "Lets go clean that up and get a band aid." she led him into the bathroom

"Can I have a camo one?" he asked

"Of course you can." she lifted him up and sat him on the sink "I just bought these, where did they all go?" she asked pulling out the box that had one bandage left

"Oh, me and Maddie were healing our toys. She used some on her baby dolls and my trucks got in an accident and got scraped."

"Elijah Hart Kinsella, I told you and your sister, these are not for play. No more using band-aids on toys." she warned

"Ok, I'm sorry" he gave her a smile that easily resembled his Daddy's

Zoe rolled her eyes at her two youngest kids. They were always playing doctor. They were definitely hers while the two oldest took after their Dad.

"Is Paw Paw coming for dinner tonight?" he asked as she bandaged up his finger

"He is, so you better get your room cleaned up." she told him while lifting him off the sink and placing him back on the floor

"I will" he smiled and ran towards the stairs "Thanks Mama" he called halfway up

Zoe went back in the living room."Wade, are you going to be at the Rammer Jammer all day tomorrow? Elijah only has a half day of school but I have patients until 4." Zoe asked while picking up random toys off the floor

"I'm not working but I have to go in and do some paperwork, make some orders. If I don't get there in the morning I'll just take him with me. Put him to work." he laughed

"Don't forget to fix the boy's shower too." She sat down on the couch with him. "When did our lives become new dresses for school dances, football uniforms, missing cowboy boots and boo boos?" she asked resting her head on Wade's shoulder

"I don't know Doc. Remember the simpler times?" He put us mouth up to her ear and whispered "Blown fuses, heat waves, barns, and casually monaga.."

"Wade!" she shrieked and slapped his shoulder. "And all that led to 4 kids."

"I wouldn't change a thing" he smirked

"I remember saying we were not having 4 kids." she smiled remembering back to the day Jackie was born

"Obviously, you kept to that." he laughed

"I blame you"

"Why am I not surprised." he laughed planting a kiss on her head

"Knock Knock, Kinsella's?" Lavon called walking into the house, his own son right behind him

"In here Lavon." Zoe called

"Hey Big Z, Wade"

"What's up? Hey L.J"

"Hi Aunt Zoe, Uncle Wade. Is Troy up in his room?"

"Yeah, go on up" Zoe told him

Annabeth came in a few seconds later with their little girl. "Hey guys." she greeted

"Hey AB, Hi Ali" Zoe waved

"Hi Uncle Wade, Aunt Zoe, where's Maddie?"

"I think she's in the playroom."

Ali went to find her friend and Annabeth sat down in the chair across from Zoe and Wade.

"How are you guys today?" Annabeth asked

"Good, Jak and Troy got into it again. Apparently she was making out with Noah Tucker and Troy threw water balloons at them." Zoe told them

"Ah yes, L.J mentioned that. Zoe's daughter and the Tucker boy. Isn't life funny." Lavon laughed

"Shut up!" Zoe yelled while laughing

"Why did I have girls?" Wade shook his head and the other three laughed. He looked over at Lavon. "You're laughing now but just wait until Ali is dating."

"Oh she is not allowed to date until I find a nice respectable young man for her to marry." Lavon assured his friends

"Good luck with that Sweetie" Annabeth laughed

Lavon was standing by the fireplace and picked up a picture off the mantel.

"You remember this day?" he asked picking up a picture of Zoe, Wade and Lavon standing in the Rammer Jammer

"I love that picture. I think Dash took it. It was from my first Gumbo cook off. I had that lovely snake bite curiosity of that neighbor of mine."

"Hey that neighbor of yours also made your gumbo, so be nice."

"You didn't tell me until years later."

"Doesn't matter, I still did it"

"Just think, all these years later we'd be sitting here together with a gaggle of kids no less." Annabeth stated

Zoe laughed and took Wade's hand "Who knew"

* * *

**I want to thank you all one more time for reading and reviewing my story. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I have other stories in the works so I hope you all come and read those as well. **


End file.
